La petite vie de Lily
by meliandra
Summary: avec dans le rôle du petit copain:Mathew Chang * du meilleur ami:Séverus Rogue * de l'ennemi juré:Lucius Malfoy * de l'abruti principal:James Potter fic terminée: ajout quasi ! journalié
1. Mathew Chang

Mathew Chang est parfait.

***

ça, c'est un présent de vérité générale!

***

Je m'appelle Lily Evans et je suis en septième année.

***

ça, c'est aussi une vérité!

***

Les préfètes-en-chef sont des saintes-nitouches.

***

ça, je dirais plutôt que c'est une hypothèse...

Bon, sans rire: je suis rayonnante et épanouie!!! Oui! Moi! Lily Evans, préfète-en-chef et grande intello (toutefois sans lunette^^): JE SUIS HEUREUSE!!! qui a dit que les intellos n'avaient pas le droit au bonheur!?! == un imbécile: Sirius Black. Celui-là, il n'en rate pas une! Je suis peut-être la première à lever le doigt quand un professeur pose une question (oui, bon, d'accord...toujours!!!) mais là...Je suis la preuve vivante du contraire!

Mathew est un ange, une bombe, une perle...Il est tout simplement parfait: il est adorable, intelligent, posé, sérieux, super mignon et gravement sexy!  
mais il y a encore un petit quelque chose à ajouter: c'est mon petit copain!!!  
De ce fait, je suis une rivale pour un tiers de la population féminine de Poudlard! enfin...je dis un tiers car les deux autres tiers n'ont d'yeux que pour Sirius Black et son pote de toujours: James Potter!

Mathew est de Serdaigle: c'est donc un élève à classer dans la catégorie "beau-gosse sportif (le quidditch, ça le connait! il est l'attrapeur de sa maison!) intelligent". Il n'est sortit seulement qu'avec une fille avant moi, ce qui extrèmement étonnant étant donné sa capacité à être magnifiquement sexy en un tour de main!  
Bien que nous ne soyons pas de la même maison, il s'arrange toujours pour me voir entre deux cours! Il m'apporte très souvent des chocogrenouilles pour me soutenir moralement après les interminables discours professoraux, vient me rendre visite à la biliothèque, m'aide même pour mes devoirs et mes recherches, accepte sans aucun problème que je vois mes amis aussi souvent que je le souhaite...bref! Parfait quoi!  
Même Sevy ne trouve rien à redire à mes goûts pour une fois: "Tant qu'il ne te brise pas le coeur et qu'il n'a pas la tête aussi enflée qu'un certain autre attrapeur de notre connaissance, ça me va!"

***

C'est Mathew qui a été le premier élève de Poudlard à m'adresser la parole! A l'époque, je n'étais qu'une petite fille paumée de première année. Je me demandais alors souvent pourquoi le choixpeau m'avait envoyé à Gryffondor. J'ai cependant vite découvert une façon de résoudre mon problème: j'ai trouvé refuge à la bibliothèque...

A cette époque, même l'acariâtre Madame Pince avait eu pitié de moi et m'avait prise sous son aile! J'ai ensuite cherché pendant des jours et des jours une explication à mon orientation dans la maison des lions. Rien, niet, nichts, nada! A croire qu'aucun des fondateurs n'avait pris la peine d'expliquer plus en profondeur leur démarche et qu'ils ont laissé le choixpeau faire de plus "amples" explications: Courageux chez les Gryffondors, Intelligents pour les Serdaigles, Loyaux et Travailleurs acharnés chez les Poufsouffles et enfin Rusés et Ambitieux chez les Serpentards! Point! Finalement, j'ai un jour rencontré le professeur Dumbledore par le plus grand des hasards dans la volière. Et là, sans que je n'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, il me dit:"Le choixpeau ne se trompe jamais!"; et il repartit en sifflotant "Il était un petit centaure, il était un petit centaure, qui n'avait ja-,ja-,jamais galopé, qui n'avait ja-, ja-, jamais galopé, ohé ohé!".

Et finalement, au bout de quinze jours de mutisme complet, j'ai enfin ouvert la bouche: n'ayant pas un grand sens de l'orientation, j'ai demandé mon chemin à un tout jeune Serdaigle du nom de Mathew Chang!

Par la suite, grâce à mes petits exploits personnels en potion, j'ai fini par me lier d'amitié avec un chétif serpentard perdu dans ses robes de sorcier, Séverus Rogue. Pour la première fois, les élèves de mon année m'ont regardée (bizarrement peut-être: ce n'est pas tous les jours qu'une enfant de moldus fait ami-ami avec un élève de la maison de Salazard!). Puis, pendant mes autres premières années, je n'ai pratiquement plus parlé en la présence de Mathew. A cette époque, je le trouvais déjà sublime mais je n'étais malheureusement pas la seule...

Les filles se l'arrachaient, le suivaient partout dans les couloirs. Sa popularité était déjà si grande qu'il devenait impossible de lui parler en privé: dès qu'une fille s'en approchait de trop près, les autres conccurentes se chargeaient de lui faire comprendre qu'il ne lui appartenait pas et qu'elle devait immédiatement s'en éloigner! Finalement, en septième année, je me suis retrouvée en binôme avec lui pendant les cours de sortilèges du minuscule professeur Flitwick et j'ai enfin pu l'approcher. On a bien sympathisé, commencé à travailler ensemble pour nous améliorer dans cette matière (étant déjà les deux plus forts de la classe en sortilège, nous étions arrivés à un tel niveau que notre professeur nous donna une fois cinquante points chacun!) et finalement, en novembre dernier, il s'est planté devant le tableau de la Grosse Dame pour m'apporter un magnifique bouquet de lys avec un petit mot accroché à l'une des fleurs:" Pour la plus belle et intelligente fille de Poudlard". Il m'a ensuite envoyé un hibou pour me donner rendez-vous dans la tour d'astronomie! Et puis ce qui devait arriver arriva: je m'y suis rendue, après avoir fait quelques efforts en matière de maquillage, et on a parlé toute la nuit pour enfin s'embrasser au lever du jour!

Voilà, vous savez maintenant comment j'ai rendu verte de jalousie tout un tas d'autres filles, toutes maisons et tous âges confondus!


	2. James Potter

James Potter est un crétin!

Malheureusement, je suis une des seules filles de cette école à m'en apercevoir!

Moi, j'en suis sûre et certaine, il est pas net, ce type!

Vous en connaissez beaucoup, vous, des gens qui veulent sortir avec vous depuis vos 11 ans et qui s'arrangent chaque semaine pour vous faire une déclaration d'amour de façon différente? et bien moi, oui...  
***

Une fois de plus, Potter m'a déclaré sa flamme! En DCFM, je me suis retrouvée en duel contre lui. Sauf qu'il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de me faire du mal, contrairement à moi qui m'acharnais à lui lancer des stupéfix, expelliarmus et autres attaques du même style. Mais je savais déjà en montant sur l'estrade que ma cause était perdue: Potter, malgré tout son crétinisme stade 5, est doué pour les duels, il faut se faire une raison. Personne ne lui a jamais résisté dans cette matière...personne sauf Mathew!

Alors, tout en essayant d'avoir l'air sûr de moi, j'ai serré les dents, ai pris une grande inspiration et ai essayé de sourire de façon diabolique... Potter, persuadé je ne sais pas grâce à qui qu'il a un sourire à tomber par terre, s'est passé la main dans les cheveux, m'a fait un clin d'oeil et m'a rejointe sur l'estrade.  
J'ai levé les yeux au ciel et me suis mise en garde. Dès que le professeur, Marvel Stanton, a donné le top départ, je n'ai pas hésité une seconde: j'ai commencé à enchainer. On volait, on sautait et le pire, c'est que cet abruti congénital attérissait toujours sur ses deux pieds, l'air toujours aussi désinvolte et presque ennuyé.  
Au bout d'un quart d'heure, il a tenté de prendre une attitude désolée, genre "Ne-m'en-veux-pas-mais-il-le-faut", a raffermi sa prise sur sa baguette et m'a envoyée un petrificus-totalus sans que j'ai eu le temps de mettre en place le sort du bouclier. Après quoi, il s'est approché, a mis son visage à deux centimètres du mien et, à l'aide d'un sortilège informulé, a fait apparaitre sous mes yeux un bouquet de roses qu'il a glissé dans mon bras immobile. Un sourire scotché sur la figure et un éclair victorieux dans ses yeux m'apprirent qu'il pensait m'avoir charmée. Grossière erreur. Maîtrisant parfaitement les sortilèges informulés, j'ai pu me débarasser de mon entrave invisible.  
Mais une seconde trop tard.  
Le professeur avait déjà nommé ce crétin gagnant!

Furieuse, je suis sortie de cours la première. Si seulement je pouvais le battre en DCFM, ne serait-ce qu'une misérable fois... Alors que j'allais rejoindre Mathew dans le parc, Potter courut jusqu'à moi et me bloqua le passage, une main contre le mur et les jambes croisées, style "je-suis-irrésistible".  
"Alors, Evans? Ca t'a plu ma petite démonstration? Tu sais, si tu voulais t'améliorer, on pourrait travailler ensemble, un de ces quatre, hmm? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses?  
-Je n'en pense qu'une chose: c'est que Mathew est au moins aussi fort en la matière que toi! Alors si j'ai besoin d'aide, c'est à lui que j'irai en demander!, répliquai-je.  
-Mathew, toujours Mathew! Ce n'est qu'un prétentieux de Serdaigle sans importance! Quand sortiras-tu avec un Griffondor, quelqu'un de plus digne et plus décontracté? Il est coincé ce mec! C'est quoi son problème?, s'énerva-t-il.  
-Potter, si tu es pour la je-ne-sais-combien de fois entrain d'essayer de me convaincre de sortir avec toi, je suis désolée mais c'est non! Il y a déjà trèèèèès longtemps, j'ai déjà tenté de te faire comprendre gentillement qu'entre nous, ce n'était pas possible. Mais maintenant, je vais dire ce que je pense de toi: tu n'es qu'un sale petit prétentieux qui ne fait que se passer la main dans les cheveux pour faire croire qu'il vient de descendre de son balai; tu t'appliques chaque semaine à administrer une plaisanterie niveau jardin d'enfant aux Serpentards avec tes petits copains Maraudeurs et tu te prends pour le roi des gryffons en descendant l'escalier chaque matin tout ça parce que tes parents possèdent une des plus grosses fortunes d'Angleterre! Alors oui, Potter, tu me dégoutes! Oui, je sors avec Mathew, tout simplement parce que lui, au moins, fait preuve de maturité! et oui, même si j'avoue que tu te débrouilles en DCFM, je ne désespère pas un jour te battre pour avoir la chance rien qu'une fois de t'humilier en public!  
-A chaque fois que les professeur parlent de toi, Evans, ce ne sont que des éloges! Lily par-ci, Lily par-là! Alors explique-moi! Comment arrives-tu à te montrer aussi insensible avec moi? En fait, t'es super belle, super intelligente mais tu es vide! Vide de sentiment, vide de compassion, vide de tendresse!

Et il me laissa là, à le regarder partir en direction du tableau de la Grosse Dame.

D'après lui, moi = vide... J'ai rien pu répondre à ça. Ca fait tellement longtemps qu'il me drague, qu'après quelques gentils refus, j'ai fini par oublier d'être sympa. J'oublie qu'il y a un coeur, une âme derrière tout ça... Bon tant pis, trop tard pour le rattraper! Maintenant, à moi Mathew!!!


	3. Sirius Black

Sirius Black est insupportable!

Le détestable meilleur ami de Potter et le seul Gryffondor de sa "pure" famille!

Et "coureur de jupons" est un trop faible qualificatif pour sa noble personne...

Je rejoignis donc mon cher petit copain après mettre sévèrement disputée avec cet immature de Potter. Adossé à l'un des arbres qui encerclaient le lac de Poudlard, Mathew était plongé dans un épais ouvrage de la bibliothèque. Des mèches rebelles lui caressaient le visage et dans ses yeux se reflètait une intense concentration. Je m'approchai de lui à pas de loup et me collai tout contre lui. Pour une raison qui m'échappe encore, il n'a pas eu le moins du monde l'air surpris: à chaque fois, il détectait ma présence bien avant que je n'arrive à ses côtés. Il referma son livre et me prit dans ses bras.  
"Bonjour mademoiselle! Que puis-je faire pour vous?, m'interrogea-t-il, une lueur malicieuse dansant dans ses yeux.  
-Attendez monsieur... Je réfléchis à ma demande..." et je l'embrassai.

***

Mon petite bonheur de l'après-midi aurait pu continuer jusqu'au crépuscule.  
Mauvaise pioche.  
Une silhouette se dessina au dessus de la colline voisine et se dirigea droit sur nous. Oh Merlin... Sirius Black venait nous faire profiter de sa digne présence. Les sourcils froncés, son visage contrarié, les poings fermés, le bourreaux des coeurs de Gryffondor affichait rarement une mine pareille. Ses cheveux d'ébène digne d'un Black flottaient autour de son visage pâle qui faisaient se pâmer un grand nombre de sorcières au château. Ca ne présageait vraiment rien de bon que ce phénomène s'amène. J'avais raison.

"Eh! Evans! Tu te prends pour qui?"

Black était désormais arrivé jusqu'à nous, moi assise à ses pieds, tout contre Mathew.

" Ca y est! La petite préfète-en-chef est casée avec le grand Serdaigle et elle se permet de faire souffrir les autres?"

Je me levai pour être à sa hauteur et le regardai droit dans les yeux.

"Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles!  
-Tu vas vite comprendre!"

Et il me plaqua contre l'arbre.

"C'est la dernière fois que je me déplace pour ce genre d'incident, tu piges? JE NE TOLERERAI PAS QUE TU LE FASSES SOUFFRIR INUTILEMENT, ME SUIS-JE BIEN FAIT COMPRENDRE?"

Mathew, sortant tardivement de sa torpeur, attrapa Black par le col et le poussa un ou deux mètres plus loin. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de reprendre mon souffle que, déjà, le preux gryffondor reprenait son poste. Il se mit face à moi:

"Tu te figures que je n'ai que ça à faire? Ramasser James à la petite cuillère? C'est mon meilleur ami, mon frère, Evans! Si j'apprends à nouveau que tu lui as fait du mal, je te jure, que ce ne sera plus qu'aux serpentards que je ferai des sales coups!  
-Ecoute Black! Ca fait des années que je supporte Potter! Et j'ai jamais eu peur de toi alors tes menaces, c'est pas à moi qu'il faut les imposer! Alors si tu tiens au moral de ton pote, explique-lui ce que tout Poudlard sait déjà: je ne sortirai jamais avec lui, ok?  
-Tu ne lui as jamais laissé de chance! Tu t'imagines quoi? Tu en connais beaucoup, toi, des mecs qui s'accrochent comme ça? Normalement, c'est que dans les livres! alors c'est pas utile de lui sortir tes quatre vérités! T'imagines un peu, si Chang ne voulait pas de toi? REFLECHIS AVEC CE QUI TE SERT HABITUELLEMENT DE CERVEAU!"

Et il retourna en direction du château, grommelant encore dans sa (future) barbe.  
Mathew, qui n'avait rien dit de tout l'échange précédent, se rassit et se replongea dans son livre:  
"Nerveux, les gryffondors!"

*

Le passage de Black m'ayant un peu secoué, je prétextai une migraine et m'en retournai vers la salle commune. Comme il faisait inhabituellement beau, elle était pratiquement vide. Je m'assis dans mon fauteuil préféré, pris du parchemin et une plume, et écris une lettre pour mes parents:

_"Chère Maman, cher Papa,_

_  
Je sais que je tarde beaucoup à répondre, mais "pas de nouvelle, bonne nouvelle!".  
Ici, rien a changé depuis les dernières vacances: toujours du travail, de nouveaux sorts à apprendre, de nouveaux parchemins à rédiger... Le professeur McGonagall me félicite régulièrement et me dit souvent que je n'ai pas de soucis à me faire pour les aspics et mon avenir! Ouf!  
Quand j'ai du temps libre, je continue à jouer de la musique, ça me détend! Avec tout le stress de cette année, autant que j'apprenne à le gérer dès maintenant!  
Severus a encore eu une nouvelle idée de potion! Je n'ai rien pu lui soutirer car il m'a dit que ça concernait un des grands mystères de Poudlard mais que c'était dans le domaine médical... Encore quelques temps et je pourrai lui tirer les vers du nez!  
Alice a enfin trouvé sa voie: auror! en même temps, c'était évident pour tout le monde: potion, DCFM, métamorphose...etc, elle excelle dans toutes les matières dont on a besoin pour se lancer dans cette carrière! Apparement, Frank est ravi! Lui aussi ne nous dit pas tout!  
Pour ma part, je réfléchis encore... Auror, non , je ne vois pas ça possible! je suis à Gryffondor, ai donc un minimum de courage mais, courir après les mages noirs, faire des allers et retours à Askaban pour amener les mangemorts, le tout nouveau groupuscule de terroristes qui espèrent un jour éradiquer tous les enfants nés de moldus (ils me font bien rire, ceux-là!!! ), ou même, se tromper de personne et l'envoyer là-bas... Non, décidément, je ne serai pas auror!  
Alors, quoi? Médicomage, scientifée, professeur, ministre, commerçante, diplomage, éleveuse de dragons? Non, sérieusement, je n'ai pas encore trouvé ma voie!  
Au fait, un de ces jours, je présenterai quelqu'un!  
Passez le bonjour à Pétunia!  
votre petite sorcière qui pense très fort à vous,  
Lily"_


	4. Severus Rogue

Séverus est quelqu'un d'adorable!

Il est mon meilleur ami, mon soutien de toujours...

Et mon coéquipier en potion!

Les Maraudeurs vous diront toujours: "Servilus? Serpentard, cheveux gras et distrayant!"  
Moi, je vous répondrai toujours: "Sévy? Surdoué en potion, discret et attachant!"  
C'est clair, Séverus n'est pas le plus aimé des élèves de Poudlard. Vous voulez savoir grâce à qui? Oui, bien-sûr, vous vous en doutiez déjà... C'est si simple de répondre à cette question! Il y a des gens qui aiment faire souffrir les autres. C'est comme ça! Vous assistez à leurs conneries, vous gueulez un grand coup tout en sachant que rien n'y fera, ils resteront d'éternels gamins et, finalement, vous vous essouflez et attendez leur prochaine bêtise. Tout le monde les connait et le pire, c'est que personne ne leur veut! Je parle bien-sûr des maraudeurs!

Enfin... Cette aversion pour Séverus ne s'est donc pas limitée aux maraudeurs, bien au contraire! Heureusement, je ne suis pas la seule à lui voir un grand nombre de qualités! Alice, Franck, quelques serdaigles et autres poufsouffles ont pu voir que, sous sa carapace serpentarde, se cachait un coeur en or! Et c'est en parti grâce aux cours de potion: Sévy s'occupe de son chaudron en même temps que celui de cinq autres personnes pour éviter qu'un maximum de gens récolte un P en la matière! Forcément, avec une gentillesse pareille, on ne peut qu'agrandir son cercle d'amis!  
Mais sur ce charmant tableau, une ombre a fait son nid... Serpentard, maison officielle de Salazard Serpentard et de l'imbécile du moment qui se fait appeler Voldemort, n'est pas une maison comme les autres... Non contente d'accueillir les ambitieux et les petits rusés de Poudlard, la maison du serpent sert également de base de recrutement. Le mage noir dernier cri est un vrai serpentard: prétentieux, a la volonté de faire ses preuves, aime le pouvoir... Sauf qu'il a la détestable habitude de vouloir la mort de centaines de sorciers nés dans des familles moldues...Et les moldus tout-court, s'il peut en tuer, ça l'arrange!

Donc, comme je le disais, Voldemort trouve ses recrues au sein de cette maison. Mais le gros problème est qu'il s'intéresse tout particulièrement aux 7ème année! Pas bête la guèpe... Malfoy et sa bande n'ont même pas attendu qu'on leur fasse la commission: par le biais de leurs paternels, il semblerait qu'ils soient particulièrement réceptifs aux messages du lord. Et donc, qu'ils oeuvrent déjà pour leur maître au sein de Poudlard. Personne ne peut malheureusement le prouver mais Dumbledore, je le sais, je le sens, je le crois, veille au grain!

***

Ce matin, quatre heures de potion d'affilée... Mais merci Sévy parce que sans lui, je serais toujours entrain de bafouiller une excuse pitoyable: j'étais en train de révasser et j'ai malheureusement oublié mon chaudron! Résultat: tout a cramé et à ce moment précis, le cours s'est terminé! Sev' m'a filé un échantillon du sien en rajoutant un ou deux ingrédients supplémentaires "pour faire beau" et également pour que le prof ne s'aperçoive pas de la supercherie. Magique! ça a marché comme sur des roulettes! Au moment même où j'allais annoncer ma défaite, il m'a glissée une fiole dans la main et tadaaam! Le prof a tout gobé!

"Merci, merci, merci Severus! Tu m'as littéralement sauvé la vie! et mon trimestre avec!!!  
-T'en fais pas Lily! Je sais que tu me revaudras ça! Laisse-moi juste le temps de trouver quand et comment!  
-Quand tu veux Sev'... Bon, maintenant, mon estomac veut du miam-miam alors ça te dérange si on fait un petit tour par la Grande Salle?  
-Allez, va pour un bout de tarte à la mélasse!"  
Et bras dessus, bras-dessous, nous avons rejoint les autres élèves en évoquant les meilleurs plats possibles et imaginables.

Je fais parti des très mais alors très rares élèves qui osent quitter leur place pour s'attabler à celle des Serpentards. Le contraire aurait condamné Séverus à des mois d'ennuis ("comment toi, un serpentard, peux-tu aller manger à la table de ces traitres-à-leur-sang?"). Alors, bravant les insultes et autres ravissants commentaires de ce genre, je me suis assise en face de Severus. C'était sans compter les maraudeurs...

Trois bouchées de poisson à la réglisse et six gorgées de jus de citrouille plus tard, leur plaisanterie hebdomadaire eut lieu. En un ploc, les Serpentards furent costumés avec le thème du mois en métamorphose: la transformation animale. Hier, nous avions étudié les...dindons... et aujourd'hui, nous nous approprions leur look.  
Charmant.  
C'était véritablement charmant.

***

Cependant, je me suis jurée de ne pas me surmener cette semaine: je suis donc restée tranquillement à ma table et, n'ayant pas été privée du don de la parole, j'ai pu parlé en privé au milieu de tout ce chahut à Sev' sans qu'aucun de ses chaleureux collègues ne viennent prendre part à la conversation.

"Dis-moi, il a commencé chez vous?  
-...(mastique une tranche de lard)  
-Parce que beaucoup d'élèves en parlent et...  
-...(tente d'avaler la viande)  
-bon, je sais, c'est dur pour toi. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir. Je comprends que tu ne veuilles pas te mettre à dos tous les serpentards mais ça devient urgent..!  
-...(boit dans son verre pour faire passer la nourriture dans son gosier)  
-Ecoute! On peut pas le laisser faire ça! Tu sais quoi, demain, c'est décidé! Je vais aller dans votre salle commune et je vais leur parler du fou qui veut la peau de la moitié de la planète sorcière!  
- Pffffffschlll!

Ca a dû lui faire un choc d'entendre ça, parce que, pour qu'il me crache dessus comme ça...

-Nan mais tu t'entends???? Enfin, Lily!!!! Tu tiens à mourir jeune? Ecoute, j'ai autre chose à faire que d'aller t'enterrer!  
-Je parle sérieusement. Je ne peux pas vous regarder vous faire enrôler par ce fou furieux les uns après les autres! Même toi! Tu sais bien que si tu résistes, il ne te restera plus qu'à aller te cacher au fin fond de la tombe de Merlin, et encore! Il faut que vous soyez un nombre assez conséquent pour qu'il comprenne que vous ne lui appartenez pas!  
-Eh bien, si tu as une idée assez brillante pour que je l'accepte, très bien! Mais attendant, mange moi ce fondant!


	5. Narcissa Black

Je suis une fille de moldus.

Il y en a qui m'appellent Sang-de-bourbe.

Je leur réplique que je suis une sorcière affublée de la double-identité.

Ce soir-là, je devais faire ma ronde... Et avec les maraudeurs, ce n'est pas vraiment ce qu'on pourrait appeler une promenade de santé.  
A chaque coin de couloir, je jetais un oeil derrière moi, ma baguette en option "lumos", histoire de ne pas me faire surprendre par quatre abrutis. Au bout d'une heure, j'allai rentrer à la tour Gryffondor lorsqu'en passant devant l'escalier menant à la tour d'astronomie, j'entendis un reniflement. Tentant de me déplacer le plus discrètement possible, je gravis la vingtaine de marches me séparant du sommet (eh oui! Rappelons que cette tour est la plus haute du château!). Il faisait nuit noire, et je ne voyais, pour ainsi dire, rien. Heureusement, la lune vint à mon secours. Un rayon de l'astre balaya les créneaux de la tour.

Recroquevillée sur elle-même, une élève enfermée dans sa cape laissait échapper des sanglots. Cependant, je n'ai pas eu à chercher longtemps l'identité de cette triste personne: ses cheveux, brillants au clair de lune, contrastaient trop avec la noirceur de la nuit pour douter de son nom. Narcissa Black. Seul son teint pâle témoignait de sa parenté avec la famille de Sirius car, contrairement à 95% du reste de la famille, réputée pour son épaisse chevelure brune, Narcissa affichait une chevelure blonde, extrêmement pâle, voire blanche entrecoupée de fils d'or.  
Officiellement parlant, les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de faire des balades nocturnes. Cependant, il n'y avait guère que les élèves les plus agés et les maraudeurs que je sanctionnais, les autres profitant le plus souvent du silence de la nuit.  
Quotidiennement, Narcissa trainait avec les autres serpentards, plus par formalité que par amitié. Elle était belle et son statut haut placé dans la famille Black, c'est-à-dire une grosse dot pour l'heureux élu et une fameuse réputation, la rendait inccessible à de nombreux serpentards. Je dis serpentards car c'est avec l'un deux qu'elle se mariera.  
Forcément.  
"On ne marie pas une sang-pur avec un sang-mêlé, un traitre-à-son-sang ou pire, un enfant de moldus", telle est l'une des principales devises de la famille Black.  
Mais ce soir-là, elle m'apparut complètement différemment. D'une part parce qu'elle était seule, sans son troupeau de serpentards. D'autre part, parce que, pour une fois, elle semblait se comporter comme n'importe quelle autre fille du château. Habituellement, Narcissa veille à ce que chacun de ses gestes soient nobles et son éducation a été, pour ainsi dire, parfaite, d'un point de vue sang pur. Je la voyais se laisser aller pour la première fois.  
C'est donc compatissante et très curieuse que je me suis approchée d'elle. Je comptais y aller prudemment, avec douceur.

Pas de bol.  
J'ai buté contre une dalle et je me suis étalée par terre. J'ai insulté la pauvre pierre de tous les noms à l'aide de mon charmant vocabulaire et me suis mise en quête de ma baguette. Au moment même où je me relevais, baguette en avant, Narcissa s'était arrêtée de pleurer et me regardait fixement. Le visage baigné de larmes, elle avait l'air complètement vulnérable. Erreur. Elle s'est levée et m'a relevée par le col:

"Si tu dis à qui que ce soit que tu m'as vu ici entrain de pleurer, je te jure que je te le ferais payer! Tu n'imagines même pas les ressources dont je dispose au château pour te faire souffrir!"

J'étais complètement interloquée.  
Cette fille-là, c'était pas Narcissa.  
C'était pas possible, forcément un sosie! Non, mieux, quelqu'un a pris son apparence avec du polynectare! Non décidément, cette histoire ne tenait pas debout.  
Pendant que j'étais entrain de réfléchir à la façon de lui faire avouer qui elle était vraiment, la blonde fit demi-tour et s'éloigna en direction des escaliers.

"Attends! Black! Reviens!"

Elle continua tout de même de descendre.

"Si tu ne t'arrêtes pas, je te colle! Non, mieux! Je te dénonce à Macgo!"

Je devrais utiliser plus souvent la méthode. Elle s'est arrêtée net!  
Narcissa revint vers moi, l'air secoué. Elle me dépassa et s'appuya contre le mur, le visage tourné vers la lune.  
J'allai tenter de la réconforter quand un papier sur le sol attira mon attention. Je le ramassais.

_"Chère Cissy,  
Au nom de ton père, je t'envoie ces quelques mots et te communique une heureuse nouvelle!  
Nous sommes parvenus à un accord avec les Malfoy de l'ordre de cent mille Gallions. J'ai donc l'immense bonheur de t'apprendre tes fiançailles avec Lucius Malfoy. Une cérémonie aura lieu le..."_

"...VA PAS, NON ??? SALE FOUINEUSE!!!"

Narcissa m'arracha la lettre des mains, la déchira en petits morceaux et jeta le tout dans le vide. Et elle éclata de nouveau en sanglots. Je m'approchai d'elle, complètement abasourdie par ce que je venais de lire.

"Ne me touche pas, Sang-de-bourbe!  
-Oho! Mademoiselle Sang-pur nouvellement fiancée se rebelle!"

Je cherchais à l'énerver. Perdu. Elle se remit à pleurer. Une vraie fontaine! Finalement, elle s'assit contre le mur de pierre.

"Traine pas trop... Je dirai rien à Mcgo."

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, je m'en allai.


	6. Lucius Malfoy

Parmi les serpentards, on peut trouver quelques perles comme Séverus.

Malheureusement, la plupart sont des cas sociaux.

Lucius Malfoy n'est ni une perle ni un cas social: c'est une erreur de la nature.

Le matin suivant, j'avais cours sur les bébètes magiques de la forêt interdite après mes exploits en potion avec Severus. Mais un ignoble personnage croisa mon chemin dans le parc. Les cheveux blond platine plaqués sur le crâne, un sourire genre "je-suis-le-plus-fort-et-le-plus-beau" sur la bouille... Aucun doute, c'était Malfoy!  
Sauf que plus il s'approchait de moi, plus la fente qui lui servait de bouche prenait la forme d'un rictus...mauvais pour moi, ça...

"Eh! Evans!"

Je continuai à marcher droit devant moi, sans prêter la moindre attention au chef incontesté des serpentards.

"Sang-de-bourbe! J' te parle!"

Il me rejoignit, sortit sa baguette et me la fourra sous le nez.

"La prochaine fois que j'apprends que tu t'es approchée à nouveau de Narcissa, toi et ton sang de moldu, je te jure que tu auras bien plus qu'une petite correction de mon invention!  
- Ah oui? Parce que le roi des Serpentards invente maintenant? Tu as appris à faire fonctionner ton cerveau pendant les vacances? c'est biiiiiien mon p'tit Lucius! Bientôt, tu pourras presque faire correctement tes calculs en potion!"

Son regard brilla d'une lueur franchement mauvaise. Et là, je me suis rendue compte à quel point je pouvais être stupide parfois... Qu'est-ce qui m'a prise de répondre à cet imbécile?  
Pendant que je conversais agréablement avec ma conscience, il me prit par le bras et m'emmena un peu plus loin. Là il me plaqua contre un arbre, serra sa main autour de mon cou et me souffla dans l'oreille:

"Ma chère petite Evans...Tu as déjà entendu parler de Lord Voldemort?

-Figure-toi qu'il entraine une future élite...le prochain groupe à la tête du ministère... Avec lui, les sorciers font beaucoup d'efforts pou se mettre au niveau...parce que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on a l'occasion de lancer des sortilèges interdits... En plus, là-bas, ça manque cruellement de personnes qui acceptent de faire le cobaye pou ce genre d'expérience... Tu t'approches encore ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois de Narcissa avec son sale sang et je leur envoie ta candidature!"

Au moment même où mon cerveau se mit à manquer cruellement d'oxygène, la tête de Malfoy, l'air complètement ahuri, s'éloigna de moi et en moins de deux secondes, un poing s'était étalé sur sa face de serpent. Mathew le fit léviter et attérir quelques mètres plus loin. Puis il le rejoignit et s'assit sur lui, la baguette pointée sur son front du serpentard. Je repris enfin une bouffée d'air et m'assis sur les racines du chène, tandis que Mathew murmurait à mon humble avis des paroles peu réconfortantes à Malfoy.  
Je m'imaginais déjà arriver triomphante au bras musclé de mon merveilleux petit copain, les autres nous acclamant sur notre passage... Jolie utopie!  
Malfoy avait reprit sa baguette et jeta un expelliarmus à Mathew. Je me suis alors levée mais malheureusement pas assez vite. Cette face de serpent rattrapa mon valeureux sauveur par le col et lui murmura quelques mots l'oreille. C'est là que mon joli rêve du prince sauvant sa princesse s'est effondré.  
Mathew a pâli, jusqu'à prendre la teinte de Nick-quasi-sans-tête. Il s'est alors brusquement relevé, fuyant le regard de Malfoy et me prit par le bras comme pour aller en cours. Je n'ai pas bougé d'un pouce, trop étonnée et horrifiée de voir mon copain fuir devant les attaques du blond platine.  
Il me regarda, et voyant que je n'avais plus l'intention de le suivre, il tenta de s'expliquer:

"Allez, viens! On ne va pas répondre aux attaques d'un abruti de serpentard!  
-Severus est aussi à Serpentard!  
-Viens! Tu veux vraiment rester ici à te faire insulter?  
-Je sais pas. Tout ce que je vois, c'est que tu n'aurais vraiment pas eu ta place à Gryffondor."

Et là-dessus, je partis dans l'autre sens et rejoignis mon groupe pour un cours palpitant de soins aux créatures magiques.  
Au loin, un brun à lunettes nous observait. Je restai immobile une seconde pour l'observer, juste le temps de le voir rejoindre les autres maraudeurs.


	7. Remus Lupin

Les Maraudeurs sont stupides.

Mais malheureusement, ils sont forts... très forts... Ils ne se font jamais prendre!

Mais leur secret est simple. Il tient en deux mots: Rémus Lupin

Passablement énervée, je passai rapidement dans la grande salle, avalai trois cuillères de crème de marron et une bouchée de pain et m'en allai à la bibliothèque.  
Merlin... Les profs s'étaient déchaînés: une dissertation sur les trolls des plages du Japon, un sujet d'invention en potion " Racontez de quelle manière vous y prendriez vous pour obliger un ministre à danser la java à l'aide d'une petite fiole de votre composition (trois parchemins dont la note comptera dans vos aspics blancs)", revoir les vingt-cinq sortilèges du début du trimestre et deux parchemins sur les niouks de Bavière. Tout ça en un week-end...  
A mon avis, ils se sont tous réunis chez Dumby qui a dû proposer: "Allez! Soyons fous! Nuits blanches pour tous les élèves!".

Enfin, toujours est-il que je suis allée m'enfermer tout l'après-midi dans mon sanctuaire préféré, coincée entre un première année qui n'était même pas capable de distinguer une graine de cari et une pierre d'estomac de chèvre, et une cinquième année qui croyait qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important sur cette foutue planète que ses prochaines buses.  
Malheureusement, comme voisin, on peut tomber sur pire... Remus Lupin par exemple.

"Tiens Evans! La place est libre? Parfait! Tu veux une chocogrenouille? J'en ai plein dans mon sac! Enfin! Toi aussi t'es là pour la dissert'? Oui, je sais c'est pas toujours simple, hein, mais on fait ce qu'on peut! Et puis, au fait, y a un mec dans mon dortoir qui hurle chaque nuit dans ses cauchemars et qui crie ton nom! C'est fou, hein! Le pauvre! Tombé dans les filets de la sorcière Lily! Alala... Pourtant, je le lui avais déjà dit: trouve-toi une autre fille! Celle-là ne pourra que te rendre malheureux! Mais il ne m'écoute jamais! A croire qu'il adore s'attacher aux garces qui ne daignent même pas lui jeter un coup d'oeil! C'est pour ça que j'évite de traîner avec la gente féminine! Toutes des salopes!"

Il a bu... C'est forcé!

Le pire je crois, c'est qu'il avait dit tout ça très calmement avec un grand sourire scotché sur la figure de la même manière que s'il m'expliquait comment cultiver correctement les tropignols... Respire Lily, respire!

"Lupin, qu'est-ce que tu me veux... Tu veux que je t'apprenne à draguer les filles convenablement? Si c'était pour ça, il faut que tu prennes rendez-vous avec Sonya Treeman, la pouf' des quatrième année! T'as raison! Faut bien commencer quelque part! T'as jamais été foutu de conter fleurette à la moindre élève! Voyons! T'es un maraudeur quand même!

-Non... En fait, je suis venu pour savoir ce que tu comptais faire pour la soirée des septième année."

Non... Là, il y a anguille sous roche... Ce n'est même pas... enfin... Il me déteste!

"Tu quoi?  
-Ben Evans! Je ne t'ai pourtant pas posé une question très difficile!  
-Explique-moi avant pourquoi tu me demandes ça! À ton humble avis, avec qui je pourrais aller au bal, hein?  
-Alors... Je sais pas moi... Goyle? Non, c'est vrai, il est trop baraqué, ça jurerait avec l'élégante robe qu'on propose actuellement sur le marché...alors...euh...je sèche!  
-Lupin... Ne commence pas à me prendre pour une imbécile!  
-...Oh! mon dieu! tu pensais y aller avec... Mais bien-sûr! Chang! Qui d'autre? Mais... tu es quelqu'un de plutôt romantique, non Evans?

-...Mais... Je me trompe ou tu n'oseras jamais lui demander d'être sa cavalière? Et puis j'ai appris de source sûr qu'il ne te l'avait pas demandé... Si j'étais toi, j'aurais peur qu'une 6ème ou 5ème année se jette à son cou! Et il serait évidemment trop poli pour refuser cette invitation! T'imagine! Une 4ème année pourrait te prendre ton cher Mathew! Haha! J'en ris d'avance!

-Alors je te repose ma question, Evans: qu'est-ce que tu fais ce soir-là? Je te laisse réfléchir!"

Et là-dessus, il s'en est allé en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches, le sac négligemment posé sur l'épaule.  
Il m'énerve, il m'énerve!!! Il sait tout! c'est pas possible!  
Et puis c'est quoi cette question? Il n'a jamais eu la prétention de vouloir m'inviter, j'espère! Et puis ce calme et ce sourire: exaspérant!  
En plus, maintenant... Pfff... Je sais qu'il a raison!

***

La mort dans l'âme, j'ai donc rejoint ma salle commune, trainant mon sac derrière moi, l'estomac dans les talons et le coeur dans les chaussettes.  
Pourquoi les maraudeurs s'acharnent sur moi, mmmh? Ca les amuse de voir les gens souffrir? Allez, vas-y Lupin, continue comme ça! Ca ne peut que me faire du bien!

Je murmurai le mot de passe et m'engouffrai dans le passage vers la salle commune. En arrivant, tous les élèves se retournèrent vers moi et se parlèrent à l'oreille. Les sourcils froncés, je regardai les gryffonfors, tentant de décoder le message: voir mon copain fuir devant Malfoy et me faire ridiculiser par Lupin m'avaient déjà largement lessivé! Qu'est-ce qui se passait encore!?  
Mathew apparut, fendit la foule, et murmura un sort.  
En un clin d'oeil, toute la salle s'agrandit et se remplit de lys. Des spots bleus et verts allumés avaient élu domicile à chaque coin de mur et la voix des Beatles sortaient de mes fleurs favorites. Enfin, une trainée or sortit de la baguette du seul Serdaigle présent et ces mots suivants s'inscrivirent au dessus de la cheminée:

_"Pour la plus belle des fleurs, je suis désolé pour mon stupide comportement. Ce soir, surprise party. Gryffonfors, profitez-en!!!  
PS: un sort antibruit a été installé et Mcgo est droguée à la plus puissante des potions de Pomfresh"_

Aaaaah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Il est parfait!


	8. Alice, Franck et Préaulard

De nos jours, les gens divorcent

Un peu, beaucoup, passionnément, à la folie...

Mais Alice et Franck, ce sera "pas du tout"!!!

Ce week-end, après avoir passé une semaine à s'en frapper la tête contre les murs, Dumby semblait avoir eu vent des événements et organisa ce samedi la journée à Pré-au-Lard du mois. Bras dessus, bras dessous, j'ai fait du lèche-vitrine tout l'après-midi avec Alice, laissant nos pauvres copains au "trois balais". Car dans un mois, tout Poudlard serait fin prêt pour le bal de Noël: restait à mettre la main sur LA robe qui était censée transformer toutes les élèves en Cendrillon, comprenant également l'option suivante: leurs cavaliers attendent les princesses en bas des escaliers et restent alors bouche bée lors de leur apparition, les yeux ronds, tout juste s'ils ne s'effondrent pas dans les fauteuils de la salle commune...

Ca, c'est malheureusement une utopie: en général, ils arrivent débraillés, la cravate de travers, s'assient sur les marches, baillent à s'en décrocher la machoire et puent l'eau de Cologne à trois kilomètres à la ronde... et quand les filles arrivent, ils les complimentent vaguement sur leurs tenues et coiffures qu'elles ont pourtant mis des heures à arranger dans la salle de bain et trente secondes plus tard, ils repèrent déjà la plus belle élève de leur année et la matent de loin, n'osant pas l'inviter pour deux raisons: d'une part parce que la fille en question est déjà casée et qu'elle risque de les regarder de travers (dixit:HP 5... Ron et Fleur!) et d'autre part parce que leur cavalière risque de très, mais alors très mal le prendre.  
La soirée peut prendre une meilleure tournure seulement si...votre cavalier n'est autre que votre petit ami (ou futur petit ami)! Et c'est justement ce qui m'arrive! Et oui! Mathew, à la fin de la sublime soirée qu'il m'avait organisée, m'a demandé si je voulais bien lui faire l'honneur de devenir sa cavalière!!! HAHAHA!!!! Toute crainte envolée, je me suis pendue à son cou et j'ai accepté! Rémus peut bien penser ce qu'il veut, mon copain est parfait! D'ailleurs, je n'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi il m'avait demandé avec qui j'allais à cette soirée...C'était une question stupide (la preuve!)... ou alors... Rémus? m'inviter??? j'ai dû forcer sur le jus de citrouille!

Toujours est-il que le bal avait bel et bien lieu, que j'y allais avec Mathew et que je n'avais toujours pas de robe!

"Lily...on a déjà fait treize magasins et j'ai trouvé ma robe au quatrième... Va falloir que tu te décides! On va pas dormir ici tout de même! De toute façon, il n'y en a plus que de deux!  
-Je ne vois pas pourquoi je mettrais une robe qui ne me va pas et qui ne me plait pas!  
-La verte t'allait très bien!  
-Mais je n'aimais pas les dentelles cousues en haut du bustier!  
-Lily... Je sais, on est amie mais là... Et puis, j'ai promis de rejoindre Franck au Trois Balais! Tiens, voilà Séverus! Je crois qu'il commence sérieusement à ne plus supporter Lucius... Tiens! Rien que pour lui, tu devrais vite te trouver une robe dans la prochaine boutique! Il va devenir fou à entendre l'autre crétin parler du Lord...!  
-Allez... J'y vais! En espérant que je trouverai mon bonheur dedans!"

Et je suis entrée dans la presque dernière boutique du village. Une petite sorcière potelée est arrivée, a pris mes mensurations en moins de vingt secondes et est retournée dans ses rayons.  
Cinq minutes plus tard, j'avais enfin trouvé ma robe: une merveille bleue marine avec un joli décolleté, quelques perles ici et là sur le bustier et un dégradé de plus en plus foncé en bas de la robe, presque noir quand le tissus touchait mes pieds...

En sortant de la boutique, j'étais excitée comme une puce, pressée d'être à ce fichu bal, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Mais les mines d'Alice et Séverus me firent vite déchanter.

"Ca y est.  
-Ca y est quoi Alice?  
-Il est là. Il a attaqué le Londres moldu. Il a fait explosé une partie du mégot.  
-Du..."

Merde

Mais c'est pas vrai!

Pas maintenant!

Le métro! oh mon Dieu!

Je le savais... J'aurais dû parler aux Serpentards plus tôt!

Je regardai Séverus, paniquée et pris la direction de Poudlard, pour y attendre les premières nouvelles diffusées par la Gazette.


	9. Albus Dumbledore

Dumbledore est le plus grand des sorciers

C'est un vrai modèle pour moi...

Mais comment se fait-il qu'il sache toujours tout???

Même les Serpentards faisaient la tête... Et oui! même les papas et mamans mangemorts craignaient pour leur vie!  
Toujours était-il que tous les écoliers avaient le moral dans les chaussettes. On mangeait tous en silence, avec des hiboux qui arrivaient pour donner des nouvelles toutes les cinq minutes. Dumbledore avait levé le sort qui empêchait les volatiles de distribuer le courrier à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. De cette façon, tout le monde pouvait recevoir des lettres de sa famille. Malheureusement, ce n'était pas que des bonnes nouvelles. Sarah Mcguirr et Mickaël Rostropovitch, dont les familles sont moldues, avaient perdu respectivement leur soeur et leur cousin, qui étaient en plein centre-ville. Des cris. Des pleurs. De la détresse. Du désespoir.  
Toute la population de Poudlard se laissait contaminer par la peur. Les rires se faisaient rares et personne n'était concentré. Alors Dumbledore s'était un midi, levé de son grand fauteuil et s'était adressé aux étudiants pendant le déjeuner:

"Chers élèves. Les temps sont durs, pour tous. Lord Voldemort..."

Les élèves se sont immédiatement tus. Au nom du Lord, nombreux ont été ceux qui ont lachés un cri. La petite Sarah a fondu en larmes et s'est jetée dans les bras de la préfète-en-chef des Serdaigle.  
"Lord Voldemort, répéta-t-il, est un être humain. Comme nous tous ici. Mais il nous fait du mal, il nous fait souffrir. Je sais aussi qu'il aime cela. Et je sais pourquoi.  
Dans son coeur, il y a un vide, un manque. La lumière qui se trouve habituellement en chacun de nous. Cette lumière est l'amour.  
C'est pour cela, parce que nous, nous avons la chance d'avoir cette puissance en nos coeurs, que je vous demande de rester unis. Ensemble. Fraternels. Quelque soit votre maison..."

Il posa les yeux alternativement sur les Gryffondors et les Serpentards.

"...et peu importe vos origines, je voudrais que vous fassiez une trève. Oubliez vos rancunes, oubliez vos traditions. Ensemble. Fraternels. Unis."

Et il se rassit.  
Un fou, moi je vous dis! Mais quel discours! Je l'aime celui-là!

Mais apparemment, il était clair que mon opinion n'était pas celle de tout le monde. Le regard que se sont jeté Malfoy et les Maraudeurs... Quelqu'un se serait mis au travers et aurait été brûlé vif par le lien invisible, je n'aurais pas été étonnée! J'ai lancé un regard à Séverus: il était l'un des rares Serpentards à être du même avis que le directeur.  
Et comme par hasard, quel était le programme de ce week-end? Gryffondor contre Serpentard sur le terrain de quidditch! Potter et Malfoy en attrapeurs! Ca allait être gai!

***

Ce samedi après-midi, mon livre de métamorphose sur les genoux, j'étais avec tous les autres gryffons dans les gradins. Mathew était dans ceux de Serdaigle. Un match opposant les deux maisons ennemies, qui aurait raté ça? Hmm? Des "yehaaa!", des quolibets, des "allez les lions, allez les lions, alleeeeeez!", des sifflements... Le stade est devenu une vraie jungle sportive. Quand les sportifs arrivèrent sur le terrain, le volume sonore s'intensifia et je me bouchai les oreilles pour me concentrer sur ma leçon du mois "les animagis, une métamorphose humaine tolérée?".  
Lupin était le commentateur. Bien qu'il soit gryffondor, Mcgo le laissait commenter car il gérait finalement assez bien sa haine contre les serpents et restait objectif.

"Je vous demande d'applaudir bien fort...(hurlements de la foule) Swann, Thomas, Ricks, Van Bochum, Black, Brown et...Potter!!!"

La foule en délire faisait trembler les gradins, Mcgo s'égosillait et jetait son chapeau en l'air.

"Et maintenant, l'équipe des Serpentards: Bullstrode, Smockey, Derrick, Black, Dolohov, Harper et...Malfoy!"

Johnes, le professeur de vol et arbitre, arriva en balai jusqu'au centre du terrain. Potter et Malfoy s'écrabouillèrent la main (même assise à 150 mètres, je voyais les veines bleues des deux attrapeurs ressortir!), se fusillèrent des yeux, s'échangèrent quelques insultes et s'écartèrent pour prendre leur envol.  
L'arbitre se plaça au milieu du stade, siffla et lança le souaffle. Une minute plus tard, il laissa échapper le vif d'or et les deux cognards. Voilà. C'est parti mon kiki!  
Toutes les équipes étaient équipées de Comètes 260, tant mieux: tous égaux! Les joueurs s'échangèrent le souaffle à toute vitesse: Van Bochum, Ricks, Van Bochum, Thomas, Ricks.... Smockey, Bullstrode, Smockey, Bullstrode, Smockey, Derrick!

"Et c'est le but pour les serpentards!"  
Black des gryffons jeta un regard mauvais à son frangin qui gardait les buts. Armé de sa batte, il lança de toutes ses forces un cognard sur les adversaires, vlan!

"Derrick vient de se prendre un cognard dans la machoire! Attention, il ne faut pas se reposer sur ses lauriers, les serpentards!"

Lupin adressa un clin d'oeil à Sirius. La bataille venait de commencer...  
Soudain, Potter apparut à côté de moi:

"Salut Evans!  
-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là!? Et le vif d'or! Malfoy va le prendre à ta place!  
-Et moi qui espérais que tu me souhaites bonne chance! Tu sais, il n'y a aucune chance que les gryffondors ratent ce match... Parce que je suis là!  
-Si tu continues, c'est la malchance que je vais te souhaiter! Dégage et trouve-nous ce fichu vif!"

Black arriva et chopa Potter par le cou:

"Eh Cornedrue! Je sais que tu aimes draguer mais il y a des limites!"

Et déjà, ils étaient de retour sur le terrain. Entre temps, notre équipe avait marqué trente points et celle des serpentards, dix autres.  
Soudain, Malfoy se figea dans les airs et se rua vers les gradins des poufsouffles. Hurlements chez les blaireaux. Potter se mit brutalement à comprendre (le temps que ça monte au cerveau, probablement...) et fila comme une flèche dans cette direction. Côte à côte, les deux attrapeurs filèrent comme le vent. Deux trainées, l'une verte, l'autre rouge que tout le monde fixait en hurlant comme des veracrasses à l'agonie. Les autres joueurs jouèrent au ralenti, un oeil sur le souaffle, l'autre sur la petite balle d'or sur laquelle se concentrait toute l'attention du stade.  
Six mètres.  
Plus que cinq.  
Potter et Malfoy. Côte à côte, siamois.  
Plus que quatre.  
Trois.  
Deux.  
Une partie des gradins hurlaient sous la tension presque palpable du stade. L'autre, pétrifiée et muette, avait les mains accrochées aux accoudoirs.  
Un et demi.  
Un.

"Le match est suspendu!"

Dumbledore avait arraché le mégaphone des mains de Lupin, tout étonné qu'on vienne lui prendre le haut-parleur avec autant d'empressement.  
Potter et Malfoy s'arrêtèrent net de regarder le vif, tout surpris par cette intervention innatendue et percutèrent les quelques pauvres pouffys.  
Dumbledore reprit:

"Le ministère et Azkaban ont été attaqués. Tous les aurors ont été réquisitionnés depuis quelques heures. Poudlard n'est donc plus protégé. Je demande à tous les préfets de conduire les élèves dans leur salle commune respective. Les élèves Evans, Bones et Potter, veuillez me suivre s'il vous plait."


	10. M e Mme Evans

La guerre, chez les moldus comme chez les sorciers,

Ca fait des dégâts...

Sauf que d'habitude, ça n'arrive qu'aux autres.

Non.  
Si mal.  
Ca m'étouffe.  
Ca brûle.  
Non.  
Pas moi.  
Ca monte, j'ai mal.  
Je souffre. Souffrir. Souffrance.  
Pas eux.  
J'arrive plus. A rien. Pas réfléchir. J'ai mal, si mal. J'arrive pas à parler.  
C'est pas possible.  
Je cours. Toute cette énergie morte. Là. Au fond de mon gosier. C'est coincé. Je bouscule les gens. Je ne les écoute pas.  
Ce n'est pas imaginable. C'est le noir dans ma tête. Pas eux.  
Je percute Severus.

"Lily, pour le devoir en potion, t'as commencé? J'hésite au n°3 a. et b.! Tu pourrais pas...Lily? Ca va? t'es toute..."

Je ne l'écoute pas. De toute façon, je comprends rien. C'est coincé. Je suis HS. Je cours. Je traverse le château, je passe la grande porte. Je sors.  
De l'air! Je souffre. Ca monte encore. Rien ne s'ouvre. Je ne peux que courir. J'ai si mal.  
Je rejoins la forêt interdite, là où il n'y a personne. Je tombe entre les énormes racines, je me fais griffer par les branches. Mais je continue.  
Jusqu'à un petit chemin. Jusqu'à une petite crique qui longe le grand lac de Poudlard.  
Je m'effondre.  
Et les vannes s'ouvrent.  
Je cris. Je jette des pierres. Partout. Pas eux. Des larmes envahissent mes yeux, mes joues, mes cheveux, mon cou, mes vêtements.  
Mes boucles rousses s'agitent dans tous les sens. Je m'écroule par terre, dans le sable, dans la terre, dans l'eau. Je me relève. J'hurle. Je retombe. Souffrance. Désespoir.  
Je m'allonge. Je pleure. Un filet de voix sort de ma gorge. Je ferme les yeux.  
Je réalise.

***

Une demie-heure auparavant...

"Venez, allons dans mon bureau."  
Avec Amy et Potter, je suis sortie du stade. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe... A deux secondes près, on aurait pu terminer le match! En jetant un oeil aux deux autres, j'en conclus qu'ils n'étaient pas plus au courant que moi. Mcgo nous rejoignit, un sourcil en circonflexe, la mine visiblement très déçue. On n'était effectivement pas très loin de remporter le match contre les Serpentards. Une si belle occasion de charrier Sev' pendant des semaines et de voir Mcgo de bonne humeur pendant au moins trois jours! Un exploit dont Potter peut se vanter personnellement.

"Mais Albus! Expliquez-moi! Le vif d'or était à moins d'un mètre des attrapeurs! Je ne supporterais pas de rendre la Coupe à une autre maison!  
-Minerva..."

Et il la regarda d'un air infiniment las et suppliant.  
La directrice des Gryffondors s'arrêta net et le regarda intensément. Dumbledore?

Au pas de course, nous rejoignîmes le bureau du directeur. "Chupa Chups", prononça le vieux professeur, et la porte s'ouvrit sur le plus bel escalier de tout Poudlard.  
Deux minutes plus tard, nous étions tous les trois confortablement assis dans un canapé rouge et or extrêmement confortable, apparu d'un coup de baguette. Dumbledore s'assit également, face à nous. Il nous jeta un coup d'oeil et son regard bleu vif fixa presque instantanément ses souliers. Il prit une grande inspiration et se releva. À la manière d'un vieillard qui a trop vécu. Il marcha en direction d'une fenêtre et s'y arrêta.

"Il a pillé le centre d'archives du ministère. Une partie de ces documents représente celles de Poudlard."

Cette fois-ci, il nous regarda et une larme perla le long de sa barbe.

"Vous y êtes tous mentionnés. Toutes les lettres que l'on vous a communiqué, vos adresse, vos familles, vos résultats scolaires, vos options, vos casiers judiciaires..."

Et alors? Tous les trois, nous nous sommes regardés, l'air complètement perdu.

"Il cherchait à savoir quels sont les élèves qui sont d'origine moldue."

Je le suis et Bones est à moitié moldue par son père... Mais Potter? Tout le monde connaît ses parents: de célèbres aurors dont il profite de la cote de popularité!

"Il voulait punir les moldus qui ont engendrés des sorciers. Les "sang-de-bourbe" comme il dit."

Oh mon dieu.  
Non.  
Amy eut un teint de craie. Potter pâlit mais... lui?

"Les mangemorts y sont allés maison par maison. Et les brigades d'aurors sont arrivées pour les défendre."

Le vieux directeur baissa la tête et une autre larme glissa le long de sa joue douce et ridée.  
"Ils... Je... Pas assez nombreux... Prévenus au compte-goutte..."

Je me levai.  
Je le regardai et il ne soutint pas mon regard.

"Je suis désolé."

Et je m'enfuis.


	11. Pétunia Evans

Déjà une semaine...

En combien de temps on oublie?

Chez les moldus, jamais...

Cinq jours, quatorze heures et trente minutes... que je tournais et retournais des images dans mon esprit... Petit à petit, je rajoutais un détail, un mouvement, un cri... Je savais que je ne devais pas, que cela paraissait malsain mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. Comment? Avaient-ils souffert? Combien de temps cela avait-il prit? Que faisait Pétunia? Combien y avait-il d'aurors? Dans quelle pièce de la maison?  
Le lendemain, je devais aller à leur enterrement.  
Devais.  
Curieux non? je n'utilisais pas le verbe "vouloir". Quand j'allais assister à leur ensevelissement, ils allaient disparaître. Pour toujours de la surface de la terre.  
Alice allait m'accompagner. Elle avait insisté longuement avant que je ne me rende compte que je n'étais pas capable d'y aller seule. Alors j'avais accepté.  
C'était la seule fille du dortoir qui se levait et me rassurait quand je criais dans mes cauchemars. Les autres me connaissaient à peine et deux d'entre elles avaient au moins un parent moldu. Elles étaient terrifiées à l'idée que ça puisse aussi leur arriver. Alors, comme si je portais la poisse, elles ne m'approchaient pas.

Mathew avait mis du temps à réagir: ce fut seulement deux jours après l'annonce de Dumbledore qu'il s'était glissé derrière moi tandis que je me rendais dans la salle commune des Gryffons et qu'il m'avait serrée dans ses bras. Je lui en voulais. Il n'avait peut-être pas su comment réagir mais je me disais que je ne l'aurais pas laissé seul, lui.  
Je n'avais repris les cours qu'hier après-midi et j'avais croisé Amy Bones pendant nos cours communs de botanique le matin même. C'était la première fois que je la voyais depuis le fameux match gryffondor-serpentard. Pendant tout le cours, nous n'avions osé nous regarder, ayant trop peur de voir le reflet de nos émotions dans les yeux de l'autre. Puis en sortant de la serre numéro trois, nous nous étions retrouvées l'une à côté de l'autre et on s'était enfin jetée un coup d'oeil. Une seconde plus tard, nous pleurions à chaudes larmes, l'une dans les bras de l'autre: nous seules pouvions nous comprendre.

Nous n'avions pas cours cet après-midi et les professeurs, sachant qu'aucun de nous n'était à l'abris de perdre un parent et que de nombreux élèves étaient déjà en deuil, ne nous donnèrent que peu de devoirs. C'est en début d'après-midi que je me décidai à aller rencontrer Potter. A la différence d'Amy et moi, au bout de cinq jours, il n'avait toujours pas refait surface. Je ne l'avais vu ni en cours, ni dans la salle commune, ni dans la Grande Salle. Les autres maraudeurs portaient des signes de grandes contrariétés sur leurs visages et même Lupin ne suivit le cours du professeur Sweet sur les orchidées autodestructrices que d'une seule oreille.

Alors, prenant mon courage à deux mains, je suis alors montée dans le dortoir des garçons. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, quelque chose n'allait déjà pas: nous étions en plein après-midi, avec un ciel complètement dégagé, sans nuage: c'est-à-dire un temps exceptionnel en ce début du mois de décembre. Tandis que mes yeux s'habituaient lentement à l'obscurité, je ne perçus aucun bruit, aucun mouvement.  
Puis j'aperçus Potter. Sur son lit, assis en tailleur, il regardait fixement la fenêtre. Cette dernière était ouverte et le vent qui en venait, faisait balancer ses mèches de cheveux bruns sur son visage. Il s'était habillé en moldu, comme s'il allait à la gare pour prendre le Poudlard Express. D'ailleurs, je le comprenais un peu: les robes de sorcier n'étaient pas les vêtements les plus confortables que j'avais connus.  
Je n'étais pas du genre à faire beaucoup de bruit mais quand même... Il n'était pas possible qu'il n'ait pas entendu la porte grincer de cette façon. Petit à petit, je m'avançai vers son lit. Je ne savais pas ce que je souhaitais réellement: qu'il me regarde, qu'il pleure, qu'il me dise de rester... L'arrogant Potter avait laissé place à un Potter passif, complètement amorphe. Dès que je fus assez près, je lui touchai l'épaule, pour... pourquoi d'ailleurs? Pour qu'il sache que j'étais là? Que je le soutenais? Que j'étais aussi désemparée que lui? Je pensais qu'il allait se retourner mais non...

"Il vaudrait mieux que tu partes."

C'était vraiment la dernière chose à laquelle je m'attendais. Il était partit où, le Potter prétentieux qui voulait absolument me trouver une jolie place sur son tableau de chasse? Celui qui, à un moment pareil, en aurait profité pour me garder auprès de lui?

"Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles. J'ai repris les cours ce matin."

Inutile de parler de nos familles décimées. Cela faisait déjà assez mal comme ça.

"Tiens! Mademoiselle Evans a enfin compris qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir perdu de la famille! Qu'est-ce que tu veux? Qu'on partage des anecdotes sur nos enfances respectives, en se rapellant combien nos parents nous manquent? Désolé mais dans ce cas, tu ferais mieux d'aller réviser tes parchemins de potion.  
-Je venais simplement voir comment se portait le gryffondor le plus stupide de sa génération.J'arrive et tout ce que tu trouves à faire, c'est me RAPPELER QUE JE DOIS ENTERRER MES PARENTS DEMAIN ET QU'ILS SE SONT FAIT TORTURER PAR UNE BANDE DE MALADES MENTAUX??? J'ESSAIE DE REVIVRE, VOIS-TU, ET LA SEULE FACON DE NE PAS ME METTRE A FONDRE EN LARMES TOUTES LES CINQ MINUTES, C'EST DE ME REMETTRE A BOSSER ET A JOUER MON ROLE DE PREFETE, CE QUI INCLUE LE FAIT DE ME PREOCCUPER DES AUTRES! OUI, MEME SI C'EST TOI POTTER!"

Sans que je le veuille, mes yeux s'étaient remis à verser des torrents de larmes et c'est ainsi que je suis sortie de la pièce en courant. Severus, que je croisai au niveau de la Grande Salle, me prit dans ses bras et m'emmena dans les cachots. Là, il me fit boire une potion et m'installa sur le lit d'appoint qui lui servait à prendre quelques heures de repos sans trop s'éloigner de ses mélanges bouillonant à grosses bulles. Trente secondes plus tard, je dormais à poings fermés dans un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar.

***

Brave Severus. Heureusement, grâce à sa potion, j'avais dormi près de quatorze heures d'affilée sans voir mes parents hurler de douleur devant plusieurs mangemorts.

Depuis que j'avais entendu quelqu'un prononcer le mot "sang-de-bourbe", c'est-à-dire en première année, je n'avais cessé de chercher à comprendre ce qui motivaient les petits copains des mages noirs à s'en prendre aux sorciers qui descendaient de familles moldues. J'avais distribué des tracts en troisième année contre la discrimination des sangs mêlés, avais commencé à manger à la table des serpentards en quatrième et depuis la cinquième année où j'obtins mon insigne de préfète, je me mis à défendre tous les élèves qui subissaient les sarcasmes et les méchancetés des sangs purs. Avec un tel acharnement, j'avais fini par me faire remarquer des Serpentards, Malfoy le premier. Pas de chance: je suis tombée sur la plus grosse brute insensible de Poudlard.  
Alors, en sortant de ma nuit réparatrice, tandis que je me dirigeais vers la Grande Salle, à la recherche d'un brownie bien chaud qui me ferait oublier momentanément le programme de la journée, c'est-à-dire les adieux définitifs que j'allais transmettre à mes parents, je tombai nez à nez avec ce stupide serpentard.

"Alors ma jolie...Il parait qu'on a des soucis familiaux, ces temps-ci? Bah t'en fais pas... Un moldu de plus, un moldu de moins, qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire! J'ai entendu qu'ils étaient trop nombreux pour cette pauvre planète!"

Tandis que je luttais contre mes larmes et que je filais vers la Grande Salle, il continuait à me suivre:

"Mais tu sais...Même si t'es qu'une sale sang-de-bourbe, tu pourrais bien faire l'affaire! Laisse-moi te consoler un peu!"

Et sans que j'ai pu faire un geste, d'un "accio!", il m'attira dans un couloir étroit et humide, comme on en trouve des centaines dans les cachots. Ses mains se baladèrent partout sur mon corps, sa bouche aussi épaisse qu'une allumette s'écrasa contre la mienne et elle continua son inspection vers ma poitrine. Coincée! J'étais coincée, à la merci du type le plus pervers de l'école! Je criais, je me débattais, des larmes sillonant mes joues. Mais les entrainements de quidditch avaient finalement réussi à lui donner une constitution plus solide qu'à l'origine et je ne faisais pas le poids contre lui. Et dans les cachots, à l'heure du petit déjeuner, qui pouvait passer par là pour me sortir de ce pétrain!?  
C'était sans compter mon pessimisme légendaire. Soudain, je sentis le corps de Malfoy se raidir et ses mains quittèrent ma jupe. A travers mes larmes, j'aperçus une main qui le saisit par le cou. Mon sauveur l'obligea à se retourner d'un coup de poing dans les côtes, et, lâchant sa nuque, se servit de son autre poing pour le lui mettre en pleine figure. Potter se battait comme un moldu, roulant par terre avec son ennemi d'attrapeur, envoyant autant de coups de poing qu'il en recevait.  
Pendant ce temps, je restai littéralement scotchée au mur, la chemise encore ouverte, complètement paniquée et tellement choquée de la renaissance subite de Potter. Finalement, il réussit à lui mettre je-ne-sais-quoi dans la bouche, ce qui eut pour effet de calmer immédiatement Malfoy qui resta étendu à terre, un peu abasourdi par la pastille que lui avait filé l'attrapeur des Gryffondor. Potter se leva, me prit par le bras et m'emmena en direction de la Grande Salle:

"Pilule emasculante temporaire, la dernière trouvaille des Maraudeurs. Crois-moi, ça va lui couper toute envie de recommencer: il va être privé de ses attributs pendant une semaine et à mon avis, il n'ira pas le crier sur tous les toits!"

Prenant soudain conscience de ma tenue vestimentaire indécente, je reboutonnai mon chemisier et tirai sur ma jupe. Potter détourna le regard et attendit que je me rhabille. Puis, il me raccompagna jusqu'à la Grande Salle:

"Mange. Je crois que tu auras besoin de force aujourd'hui."

Et il fila aussitôt rejoindre la salle commune.  
Mais comment avait-il su pour les cachots? Ce n'est pourtant pas dans ces endroits-là qu'un gryffondor allait faire sa promenade matinale! Je m'assis cependant à la table des lions et entamai mon brownie.

***

Une cinquantaine de personnes s'étaient réunies devant la tombe de mes parents. Au côté d'Alice qui me tenait la main en signe de soutien, je scrutais tous ces visages: mes grands-parents étant tous décédés, mes parents n'ayant point de frère ou soeur, il ne restait que quelques cousins éloignés, des amis et des collègues de travail. Je n'en connaissais pas les trois-quarts, ce qui m'emplit de honte. Poudlard m'avait recueilli dès le début de mon adolescence et me laissait repartir seulement pendant les vacances durant lesquelles je renouais les liens avec ma famille, sans compter que, plusieurs fois, je dus rester à Poudlard pour cause de montagnes de devoirs et la proximité de la bibliothèque. C'est Poudlard qui m'a vu grandir, pas mes parents.  
Souvent, ils nous arrivaient d'avoir de grands silences à table, durant mes séjours à Londres. Nous avions de moins en moins de souvenirs à partager car, ne connaissant pas la culture sorcière ni ne comprenant mon engouement pour la magie, mes parents évitaient le sujet, ce qui n'en laissaient que très peu même s'il m'avaient déjà plusieurs fois prouvé leur fierté d'avoir une sorcière dans la famille. Pétunia, ayant directement coupée les ponts dès mon entrée à Poudlard, ne faisait que me croiser entre les repas. Notre complicité perdue et cette nouvelle indifférence qu'elle affichait en plus de ce dédain perpétuel, avaient beaucoup perturbé nos parents. Au début, ils cherchaient sans cesse à nous rapprocher de nouveau mais, petit à petit, ils y renoncèrent. J'avais donc été exclue du cercle familial au fil des années. Potter n'avait pas dû ressentir la même peine: fils unique de sorciers, ses parents avaient dû beaucoup l'entourer. Nous ne pleurions pas les mêmes familles.  
La procession avançait malgré moi, complètement perdue dans mes pensées. Les gens me serraient la main, sans que je ne sache de qui il s'agisse car mes parents ne me parlaient que rarement de leurs relations; ils me murmuraient quelques paroles de réconfort, s'attardant plus longtemps sur Pétunia, qui leur était connue.

Cela m'acheva complètement, la réalité me faisait face: j'avais négligé les miens malgré moi et je ne pouvais plus retourner en arrière. De plus, ma soeur semblait me tenir comme responsable de leur mort. Et elle aurait eu raison. Si j'étais née moldue, jamais ils ne seraient morts, torturés par les mangemorts. Sans même m'adresser un regard, elle suivit le reste de notre famille après les dernières paroles du prêtre et s'engouffra dans une voiture. Je restais encore quelques instants sous la pluie, Alice toujours à mes côtés. Au loin, j'entraperçus la silhouette de Mathew et sans que j'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit, Alice nous fit transplaner jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard.


	12. Mac Go

La vie continue.

Les uns meurent, les autres vivent.

Seule la douleur s'efface avec le temps, pas les souvenirs.

La date du bal approchait à grands pas. Toutes les filles, toutes maisons confondues, étaient excitées comme des puces. Bien que ce soit quelque chose de traditionnel, les élèves s'y rendaient plus pour draguer que pour danser la valse et le tcha-tcha-tcha sous l'oeil attentif de Mcgo.

D'ailleurs, la directrice de la maison des lions avait fait une annonce la veille dans la Grande Salle:

"Les années 70 sont la marque d'un passage à la modernité! Nos chers moldus français ont combattu ferme pour l'obtenir! Mai 68 sera la date peace and love of the world et...!"

S'apercevant que les élèves la regardaient fixement, un sourcil en circonflexe interrogateur devant l'attitude enflammée de leur professeur de métamorphose, elle émit un toussotement et reprit:

"... et donc... euh... bref! Il faut que les sorciers se mêlent également à cette nouvelle aire qui se profile! Je vous convie donc tous, j'ai bien TOUS, à des cours de danse traditionnelle et... moderne!"

Moderne... Mais qu'est-ce que...

"Les relations européennes doivent désormais jouer leur rôle! Nous allons les encourager! Les musiques traditionnelles, pop- rock et disco de toute l'Europe seront mises à l'honneur!!!"

Un sourire irradiait son visage.

C'était définitif.

Elle a pété un câble.

***

Et c'est ainsi que...

"Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, un, deux..."

Mathew me fit sauter, tourbillonner, tomber, me rattrapa, me lança... et me récupéra une seconde plus tard! Mamma mia... Je ne savais pas que mon propre petit copain dansait aussi bien! Le premier cours datait de trois jours et déjà, les progrès se faisaient nettement sentir, bien que certains avaient de toute évidence déjà atteint le niveau professionel. Tous les élèves avaient désormais trouvé chaussure à leur pied et ceux qui n'avaient pas encore de cavalier ou cavalière au début de la semaine se virent caser par Mcgo. Cette dernière ne tenait plus en place: elle prenait son projet réellement à coeur. Tout était partit du fait qu'il fallait divertir les élèves en ces temps sombres et ma directrice de maison dépensait toute son énergie pour cette soirée.  
Dumbledore approuvait complètement cette idée et repartit suite à l'annonce mcgoienne en sautillant vers ses appartements en sifflotant "Les dragons de minuit! Ils m'entrainent jusqu'aux cieux en pleine nuit! Les dragons de minuit!".

Dès le lendemain, nous étions tous convoqués dans la Grande Salle, séparés en une douzaine de groupes dont chacun bénéficiait d'un professeur particulier. Pour ma part, un certain Juan tentait de m'apprendre à danser le tango depuis le début de l'après-midi. Mais grâce à Mathew, ce fut loin d'être désagréable et au bout de quelques heures, j'enchaînais beaucoup plus facilement mes pas. De nombreux sportifs râlaient car cela leur prenait du temps sur leurs heures d'entrainement. De ce fait, il n'était pas rare de voir des élèves arriver cernés, couverts de boue, avec sous le bras un balais aussi sale qu'eux, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures trente.

***

Tandis que nous profitions d'une pause de dix minutes entre deux danses, Lupin vint me voir, l'air impassible.

"Alors, je vois qu'il te l'a enfin demandé! Il a dû attendre le dernier moment! Pauvre petite Lily!  
-Qu'est ce que tu viens encore faire là toi!?! Je n'ai pas répondu à ton invitation la dernière fois et ça ne voulait pas dire oui! et puis je..."

Soudain, Potter surgit à ma gauche, se planta devant Lupin et lui enfonça délicatement le poing droit dans le nez.

"Tu lui as quoi? Une INVITATION?"

Et le maraudeur qui était quelques jours auparavant dans une torpeur morbide, prit un de ses meilleurs amis par le col de la robe et le plaqua contre le mur.

"TU M'EXPLIQUES?  
-Hein? Mais! Hahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!"

Lupin hurlait de rire, le nez en sang, tandis que tous les élèves du cours de danse le fixaient, l'air surpris.

"Tu... tu... croyais que... hahaha! M'enfin James! Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle faisait pour le bal! Evans, tu croyais vraiment que je t'invitais???? Hahahaha! J'espérais juste pouvoir te caser avec James le temps d'un bal!"

Je le regardai complètement ahurie. Il reprit sérieusement:

"Bah oui... Mon pote déprime à cause de toi depuis des mois alors j'espérais que tu le prendrais en pitié... enfin non! James attends! Pas en pitié! Mais euh, j'espérais simplement que Lily se résignerait un jour à... euh... Je croyais que tu comprenais ma démarche Evans!"

Mathew s'était placé à côté de moi.

"Jusqu'aux dernières nouvelles, Lily est ma copine et je vais avec elle au bal. Et vous, vous êtes les amis de... de ce type... Vous devriez lui faire comprendre qu'il n'est plus nécessaire de faire des avances à Lily. Désolé Potter, va falloir te faire une raison. Maintenant, je dois vous la reprendre, on a une rumba à finir. Veuillez nous excuser."

Je n'en revenais pas. Jamais Mathew n'avait montré aussi clairement que j'étais sa copine. Et comment il les a remis à leur place! Sèchement et très dignement, le tout avec beaucoup de classe. Il n'y avait qu'à voir de quel façon les autres filles me regardaient: j'étais passée du statut "intello éternellement célibataire" à celui de "gryffondor jalousée" grâce à Mathew.  
Potter et Lupin se regardaient dans le blanc des yeux, Black faisant une lamentable tentative d'humour. Puis leurs cavalières, trois pouffes de Serdaigle, qui en avaient visiblement assez de ne plus être le centre de toute leur attention, vinrent de nouveau se planter devant leur cavalier respectif et entamèrent une rumba très sensuelle avec leurs gryffondors vaguement intéressés par leur prestation et qui s'avérèrent également d'excellents danseurs.

***

Plus de deux semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le décès de mes parents. J'avais beaucoup pleuré et peu dormi. J'avais donc été particulièrement inattentive aux cours. Heureusement, les profs ne m'en avaient pas tenu rigueur. Et quelque part, j'avais eu de la chance: il y a des gens qui réalisent des jours, des semaines, des mois plus tard... et le contre-coup est terrible. Moi, ça m'avait prit tout de suite et j'avais passé beaucoup de temps auprès de Severus dont la mère était décédée quand il avait dix ans. C'était rassurant de savoir qu'on finirait un jour par reprendre pied.  
Mais contrairement aux simples décès: accidents, ou pendant la vieillesse ou une grave maladie, la mort par assassinat est perçue complètement différemment: là, on a envie de se venger et on sait qu'il y a quelqu'un derrière tout ça. C'est stupide mais quelques jours après l'annonce de Dumbledore dans le bureau, j'avais eu envie de quitter Poudlard et de me mettre à chercher le Lord. Séverus avait eu peur que je fasse une grave bêtise et il m'encouragea à rester sous prétexte qu'il y avait des "jeunes serpentards qui ont besoin de ton soutien et de ta force de persuasion ici."  
Il était clair que depuis, j'avais foncé tête baissée et m'étais mise à continuer mes échanges avec les serpentards "récupérables", parce que, mine de rien, ils étaient nombreux à n'avoir aucune idée de leur proche avenir et grâce à l'aide de Séverus, plusieurs première, deuxième et troisième année s'étaient rangés de notre côté. Après, à partir de la quatrième, Lucius commençait à s'y intéresser de près et il leur faisait trop peur pour qu'ils puissent venir se rallier à notre cause. Mais jamais je n'abandonnerai. Jamais.

***

Severus s'était vu attribuer une poufsouffle de sixième année et depuis, ils passaient leur temps à discuter de choses et d'autres. Je voyais bien qu'elle était sous le charme du serpentard, bien qu'au début, elle fut un peu rebutée par sa réputation. Mais Sev' ne la prenait visiblement que comme une amie. Une bonne amie certes mais jamais il n'essayait de la draguer. Alors, un peu intriguée, je me mis l'air de rien à entamer le sujet avec lui.

"Eh Sev', ça te plait d'aller au bal?  
-Bah... C'est sympa et puis j'aurais au moins appris à danser!  
-C'est bien que Mcgo favorise les mélanges entre les maisons pour les couples! Et pis, Alix, elle est gentille, non?  
-Elle a de la conversation, c'est déjà ça! J'aurai pu avoir une pouffe un peu stupide sur les bords!  
-Oh oui! (pas un peu lourde la fille!) Elle est très intéressante comme poufsouffle! Et puis, elle est pas trop moche, hein Séverus!  
-Ouai, elle est jolie mais bon...  
-Mais bon quoi?  
-Euh... enfin... Elle m'intéresse pas trop quoi!  
-Mais Severus! qu'est-ce qui va pas encore! Elle te plait pas? Mais toutes les filles ne te plaisent jamais de toute façon! T'as l'intention de mourir célib'?  
-Mais c'est pas vrai! Y'en a qui me plaisent! C'est juste que... Passe moi un encrier de rechange, le mien a fui!  
-Severus? C'est vrai? C'est qui? Et puis, change pas de sujet!  
-Désolé Lily, je dois y aller. J'ai méthamorphose avec Mcgo!

Il était huit heures du soir.


	13. Peter Pettigrow

Peter Pettigrow est le maraudeur le plus calme.

***

C'est aussi le plus gourmant...

***

...et le seul qui ne collectionne pas les filles...normal! Il est stupide...

Mcgo a vraiment pété un boulon...  
La co-directice a souhaité nous faire une "surprise": elle était tellement à fond dans ses histoires européennes qu'elle a invité pour le bal de Noël, je vous le donne en mille, les écoles Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang! Gé-nial! On va se retrouver coincé entre des pouffes françaises et des machos bulgares! Yehaaa!  
Non, bon, c'est vrai, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça mais franchement... Les deux écoles avaient déjà été invitées deux auparavant et j'étais surexcitée à l'époque! Des étrangers partout qui pouvaient devenir nos correspondants! J'allais enfin pouvoir expérimenter mon français que je tenais de ma grand-mère qui venait du nord de la France. Mes grands-parents s'étaient rencontrés lors de la première guerre mondiale et Mamie était infirmière: elle tomba immédiatement amoureuse du preux soldat anglais qu'était mon grand-père, ils se marièrent et eurent trois enfants. Cependant, elle a longtemps regretté la France: elle enseigna donc sa langue maternelle à toute sa descendance!

Toujours est-il que, cette année-là, je sautais de joie dans tous les coins de la salle commune à l'idée de parler "français". Quand les Beauxbâtons sont arrivées, les Gryffondor avaient fait de la place dans leurs dortoirs et leur avaient ainsi libéré un étage, ce qui était déjà largement suffisant pour leurs petites personnes. Mais voilà qu'elles ont envahi la salle des gryffys de leurs valises à pompons bleus, pschi-pschittant leur déo un peu partout, se plaignant du manque de chaleur (heureusement qu'on ne les avait pas envoyées dans les cachots des serpentards!) et de cette "howwible" couleur rouge et or, des elfes de maison qui faisaient trop de bruit (ils ne passent que pendant les heures de cours, on ne les voit donc quasiment jamais!) et également du fait que les élèves ne sachent pas parler leur langue. J'avais donc gentiment offert mes services linguistiques: elles ont alors ouvert tous grands leurs yeux de biche maquillés avec trois couches de fard à paupière, et m'ont demandé de porter leurs luxueux manteaux à la buanderie qui se situait de l'autre côté du château... A 15 ans, j'étais d'ors et déjà dégoutée des échanges avec l'étranger!  
Si bien que, lorsque notre bienveillante directrice de maison nous a annoncés la merveilleuse nouvelle, j'ai pris la bonne résolution, en tant que préfète-en-chef, de proposer les dortoirs des Serdaigle, plus chics et surtout, plus "bleus", au professeur Dumbledore. Ce n'était que mon devoir après tout, d'anticiper les besoins en confort de ces délicieuses (capricieuses!) étudiantes françaises!

***

"Les voilà!!!!"  
Une première année sautillait sur le "palier" de Poudlard, excitée comme une puce. Tout le monde parlait de leur arrivée, à tord et à travers. Mais c'est vrai que ça brisait la routine alors... On a loupé la fin du cours des soins aux créatures magiques: en l'occurrence, il s'agissait de nains assez grognons venus nous faire une conférence sur la paix... en langage nain. Encore une idée brillante de Hagrid.

Effectivement, un...euh...une énorme diligence transperçait la couche nuageuse. Un truc littéralement gigantesque, grotesque, oscillant entre le bleu layette et le bleu lavande, tiré par des chevaux certainement croisés à des baleines à bosses, entreprit d'atterrir devant Poudlard. Dans le genre discret, on ne fait pas mieux.  
Un "BRADABRADABRA-SCRCHIIIIIIIT-GNUUUUU-GROF!" plus tard, l'embardé Beauxbâtons s'était stoppée devant des centaines de paires d'yeux écarquillés.  
Une à une, les françaises uniquement de sixième et septième années (ben quoi! Poudlard n'est pas immense non plus!) descendirent de leur honorable véhicule de la même façon qu'elles auraient descendu le tapis rouge de Cannes. Coup de hanche, coup de hanche, coup de hanche, sourire ultra-white, rire cristallin, coup de hanche, coup de hanche...et se mirent en rang d'oignon derrière leur directrice, leur copie conforme avec trente ans de plus.

"Bonsoir mon cheur Dumbleudore! Nous avons eu un trajeut épouvantableu et il seurait preufeurableu que mes euleuves puissent rentrer se meuttre au chaud!  
-Tout de suite Mademoiselle Dublondin! Je suis très honoré de votre présence!  
-Alleuz mesdeumoiselles! On y va!"

Mcgo écumait de rage... Pas un bonjour, pas le moindre signe de politesse. Elle qui avait tout organisée. Il fallait désormais faire attention pendant les cours de métamorphose: elle était parfaitement d'humeur à nous envoyer nettoyer les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde si on ne changeait pas correctement son fauteuil du plus pur style écossais en cochon sauvage corse. Il n'empêche, j'aurais été dans le même état si une vieille pouffe m'avait fait le même coup.  
Heureusement, une grande partie des élèves attendait également avec impatience l'arrivée des représentants de Durmstrang. Un poufsouffle cria à notre petite assemblée que leur navire venait d'accoster. Nous nous précipitâmes vers le bateau et au moment où nous arrivions à la hauteur du lac, une sorte de pont-levis s'enclencha et la coque s'ouvrit. Une bonne cinquantaine de Bulgares descendirent tout sourire du trois-mats, précédés de leur directeur à la mine austère.

"Bonjour Professeur Brahminski! Quel plaisir de vous revoir!  
-Moi aussi, Dumbledore, moi aussi", répéta l'homme d'un air infiniment las.

Tous ses élèves se mirent en rang, bien droit, et n'attendirent que le signal de Brahminski pour avancer. Un bref hochement de tête de la part de celui-ci et les Dursmtrang se dirigèrent vers le château, l'air digne et malgré tout heureux d'être là. Contrairement aux pauvres petites choses de France, ils ne semblaient pas incommodés par le froid et, dès qu'ils semblaient commencer à frissonner, ils attrapaient une petite gourde attachée à leur ceinturon pour boire quelques gorgées. Et ce n'était certainement pas du jus de citrouille.  
Tous ainsi rassemblés dans la Grande Salle et, je dois l'avouer, un peu à l'étroit (à croire que la magie n'est qu'en option quand il s'agit du sort d'agrandissement), nous nous installâmes sur nos bancs, nos invités disséminés un peu partout: quelques bulgares draguaient les Serdaigles et les françaises se faisaient reluquer par des élèves aux hormones en ébullition, toutes maisons confondues. Me voyant en pétard, Mathew s'est installé sur les bancs des gryffons et avait commencé à parler du tango que nous devions répéter le lendemain avec McGonagall. Ce qui m'empêcha de faire mon boulot de préfète. C'est-à-dire surveiller quelques excités.

***

Les Maraudeurs étaient sagement assis à notre table, discutant quidditch et tableaux de chasse, lorsque soudain, Pettigrow, qui venait apparemment de faire une bonne blague, sembla trouver son propre humour si hilarant qu'il en tomba de sa chaise dans un fracas assourdissant. Tous les regards convergèrent vers lui et tandis que les autres gryffons l'aidaient à se rassoir convenablement, Black fouilla dans son sac, en sortit une poudre et la souffla sur la table des Serpentards qui se retrouvèrent en l'espace d'une seconde en...sous-vêtements. Les quelques vélanes que les serpys tentaient de charmer, en voyant les atroces dessous de Malfoy and co., firent une grimace de dégoût et se déplacèrent chez les Serdaigle. De loin, je pouvais apercevoir un Sev' tout rouge mais digne qui mastiquait sa part de tarte au chocolat. Je n'en pouvais plus de ces idioties... et les professeurs aussi. Tandis que ces derniers se levaient, rouge de colère, tentant de retrouver les coupables bien qu'au fond d'eux-même, ils savaient d'ors et déjà de qui il s'agissait, les petits comiques arboraient un sourire innocent, sachant parfaitement qu'on ne trouverait pas la moindre trace de leur passage chez les serpents. Je me suis alors levée, malgré le regard (craquant...!) de Mathew qui semblait me dire "t'en fais pas, ils n'en valent pas la peine, reste avec moi!", j'ai attrapé Black par le col de la robe et je l'ai emmené vers la sortie. Une fois dehors, j'ai laissé tomber mon masque de petite préfète modèle et ai pris une grande inspiration:

"BLACK, C'EST QUOI CES CONNERIES!!!!!!! TU SAIS PARFAITEMENT QU'ON DOIT SE MONTRER DIGNE DE POUDLARD! POURQUOI T'AS FAIT CA DEVANT LES INVITES??? TU POUVAIS PAS TE CONTENTER DE DRAGUER UNE VELANE, PLUTÔT QUE DE ME FAIRE TOUT CE CIRQUE???  
-EVANS!"

Là, mon volume sonore qui devait déjà être assez impressionnant, se vit ravaler au rang de couinement de souris face au rugissement du lion affamé.

"C'EST NOTRE DERNIERE ANNEE ET TU SAIS QU'ON NE SE FERA PAS PRENDRE! JAMES A BESOIN DE S'AMUSER, TU LE SAIS AUSSI BIEN QUE MOI!"

Il s'assit sur le rebord de la fenêtre la plus proche.

"Il est complètement à la masse. La perte de ses parents l'a terriblement secoué. Il faut qu'il s'amuse, on ne peut pas le laisser comme ça.  
-Mais pourquoi vous vous acharnez toujours sur les serpentards? Ils... enfin... si on oublie Malfoy et sa joyeuse bande... Les autres ne vous ont rien fait!  
-Bah... Tu sais aussi bien que moi qu'une bonne moitié va rejoindre le p'tit rigolo qui se fait appeler Lord. Même si je sais que tu t'acharnes à vouloir les faire changer d'avis. Et puis, ennuyer Servilus... c'est toujours... plaisant!"

Un sourire exastique s'était peint sur son visage.

"LA, C'EST DE L'ABUS!!!!...Serverus est quelqu'un d'adorable, et de super intéressant. C'est mon meilleur ami. Rien que pour ça, Potter devrait vous empêcher de le maltraiter."

Black eut une expression ironique.

"Evans, Evans... Ton meilleur ami... non seulement il a comme profession d'avenir mangemort mais en plus...  
-NON! CA C'EST NON! Jamais il ne sera mangemort! Jamais! Je me suis toujours battue contre ça! Jamais!  
-...Mais en plus, reprit-il, James a toujours cherché à supprimer ses concurrents.  
-Ses quoi?  
-T'es vraiment à côté de la plaque, Evans... Bien-sûr que ton cher ami le serpentard a des vues sur toi! C'est pas possible, tu ne l'avais pas encore remarqué???  
-Mais noooooon...., tentai-je de me convaincre,...tu te fais des idées! Enfin, Black!  
-Bon, moi, je te laisse avec tes convictions, je vais finir de manger et draguer une ou deux françaises en guise de dessert! Bye!"

Et il repartit en sifflotant, les mains dans les poches.  
Mais c'est pas vrai, hein? Il n'est pas amoureux de moi... pfff! Quand même...  
...si?....vous croyez?  
...et merde.


	14. Les serpentards

Les serpentards ont une sale réputation.

***

Il y en a qui sont récupérables, forcément.

***

Mais il y en a d'autres pour qui on ne peut franchement rien.

Les nerfs en pelote, toute la semaine, je ne fis qu'éviter Severus. Mais comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve?  
D'autre part, les paroles de Black m'avaient touchée..."comme profession d'avenir mangemort"...Et si c'était vrai? et s'il ne pouvait pas résister à l'appel du Lord? s'il se mettait à avoir leurs idées? s'il se mettait à tuer des moldus et des "sang de bourbe"? ...  
Non! ça n'arriverait pas!...  
Comment pouvais-je en être aussi sûre?  
Alors je pris la bonne (et ô combien inconsciente!) décision d'aller mettre en place mon petit projet...c'est-à-dire entrer dans la salle des Serpentards et leur parler des conneries du Lord! Rien que ça! Le temps de me préparer, je me donnais trois jours...

***

Deux jours plus tard, je me réveillais confiante et pleine d'énergie car ce soir-là, c'était le moment tant attendu! Seulement, en début d'après-midi, je me mis à stresser comme pas possible! Je lançais des sorts d'euphorie à la place de ceux de dépression, rempota mon sécateur en le confondant avec un baobab nain et fis exploser mon chaudron en potion.

Résultat: cinq heures de colle à récurer les fonds de chaudron sous l'oeil du nouveau concierge, un certain Rusard déjà très en phase avec sa nouvelle fonction. Mathew, me voyant au bord de la crise de nerfs, eut la merveilleuse idée de me faire livrer un assortiment de chocogrenouilles à la cannelle et aux amandes croustillantes. Miam! Cependant, je n'osais pas lui avouer ma petite escapade nocturne: il ne m'aurait jamais laissée partir. Mais toute crainte de le croiser dans les couloirs ce soir s'envola: sa grand-mère était au plus mal et il devait aller la rejoindre en fin d'après-midi. C'était déjà ça de moins.  
Le moral auparavant dans les chaussettes et l'estomac autrefois dans les talons, je laissai tout problème de chaussure et montai dans mon dortoir réviser mon speech.  
A vingt et une heure pile, je me mis devant mon miroir et retirai un maximum de vêtements sur lesquels était précieusement cousu le blason des gryffondor. En évitant de rappeler que je faisais partie de la maison ennemie, je risquais déjà moins gros. C'est donc en chemise trois-quarts et jupe plissée que je me dirigeai vers le dortoir des serpentards. Je me faufilai ensuite derrière un groupe de deuxième année, moins parano que ceux de septième qui ne rentrent jamais dans leur salle commune sans un regard derrière eux. C'était la toute première fois que je me retrouvais dans la salle des serpents. Ma chaleureuse ambiance rouge et or, terminée! Ici, place au vert et argent! Mais je dois aussi avouer que c'était également beaucoup plus classe chez Salazard: des émeraudes ici, un miroir d'argent par là, un tapis vert d'eau à côté du canapé vert bouteille, un lustre éclatant de pierreries, projetant des rayons verts lumineux dans toute la pièce.

Je dus reprendre bien vite mes esprits car certains verts et argents me regardaient avec méfiance. Evidemment, j'étais la seule personne à regarder le plafond avec autant d'attention. Alors, vite vite, je pris une grande inspiration et je grimpai sur une table qui se trouvait au centre de la pièce.

"Chers élèves! (mais qu'est-ce que je baragouine...ils ne me sont pas chers du tout!)  
Je voudrais que vous m'accordiez quelques instants, je ne serais pas longue."

Je balayai la salle du regard. Pour le moment, ils semblaient tenter de se rappeler d'où ils me connaissaient.

"Depuis trop longtemps, les serpentards sont mis de côté car la réputation de cette maison est bien sombre. Depuis trop longtemps, les mages noirs piochent parmi vous pour pouvoir épaissir leurs rangs de sbires. (Parfait Lily! Tu viens de leur faire comprendre que tu ne faisais pas partie de leur maison! Ils vont faire le rapprochement avec une certaine intello rousse des rouges et or! Parfait! Estime-toi heureuse s'ils ne te tuent pas avant minuit!). Et depuis trop longtemps, malheureusement, beaucoup d'entre vous ne réagissent pas. Souhaitez-vous vraiment vous soumettre à quelqu'un? Vivre sous la coupe d'un mage noir? ...Pour ne pas dire...Lord Voldemort? (Effet escompté obtenu: sursaut général et cris étouffés!)  
Voulez-vous tuer des gens? simplement parce qu'ils ne sont pas pourvus de pouvoir magique? parce qu'ils n'ont pas la chance de savoir ce qu'est Poudlard ni de pouvoir transplaner d'un endroit à un autre en un clin d'oeil? Voulez-vous vous rebeller contre le ministère, contre des aurors, contre Dumbledore?  
Souhaitez-vous savoir ce que c'est que d'aller au combat la peur au ventre? De ne pas être sûr de revoir votre famille le soir parce que vous serez entrain d'agonir sur le sol après la bataille ou pire, emprisonné à Azkaban et prêt à recevoir ...le baiser du détraqueur?"

Dans la salle, j'aperçus Severus, les yeux tout grands ouverts, qui avait l'air de penser que je venais de péter définitivement un boulon.

"Pour toutes ces raisons, je vous le demande, le plus sincèrement possible: résistez et restez du côté de Dumbledore: au nom du respect, au nom de l'homme et au nom de la vie."

Toute rouge et essoufflée, je descendis le plus vite possible de cette fichue table et me préparai à sortir de cette pièce où l'atmosphère était beaucoup trop tendue à mon goût.  
Pas de chance.  
Malfoy venait de sortir de la petite foule dont j'avais réussie à attirer l'attention et avec un air paisible, trop paisible d'ailleurs, il se plaça devant moi pour m'empêcher de sortir.

"Ben qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Tu veux déjà nous fausser compagnie? T'en va pas! La soirée ne fait que commencer!"

Severus ouvrait et fermait la bouche, se sachant impuissant face à Malfoy and Co. et commença à paniquer. Ses yeux m'indiquèrent le degré de température de l'ambiance: résultat: mauvais pour moi. Très mauvais.

***

"Alors ma petite sang-de bourbe préférée, on se rebelle?"

Il m'avait forcée à m'assoir sur la fameuse table tandis que la foule de serpentards s'agrandissait autour de nous. Lui se tenait debout face à moi, entrain de faire tourner sa baguette entre ses doigts.

"Et vous autres! Est-ce que vous êtes d'accord avec elle? Est-ce que vous croyez à toutes ses conneries?"

Pauvres serpentards. Ils étaient complètement sous l'influence de cet imbécile de sang pur. Tous baissèrent les yeux.

"Est-ce que vous pensez que le seigneur des Ténèbres est mauvais pour nous?"

Il se mit face à la foule.

"Croyez-vous sincèrement que vous deviendrez quelqu'un en restant dans l'ombre de ce vieux fou? Quand vous pourrez faire vos preuves? Le monde, que dis-je, Lord Voldemort a besoin de vous! Un nouveau monde va naître, dans lequel chacun d'entre vous aura sa place! Les moldus nous connaitront enfin! Trop longtemps nous avons su rester dans l'ombre! Nous nous sommes trop longtemps cachés!"

Il toisa ses compatriotes du regard.

"L'Histoire nous a appris qu'ils ne nous aimaient pas, ne nous supportaient pas! Pensez à vos ancêtres! Combien d'entre eux ont vu un proche brûlé vif sur la place publique? Roué de coup par un bourreau? Combien de femmes ont été capturées? La chasse aux sorcières a failli être la fin du monde sorcier! Des centaines de femmes, enfermées dans des cages avant d'être jugées! Combien d'entre elles ont dû renier leur véritable nature! Désormais, la chasse aux moldus est ouverte! Faisons-leur subir ce qu'ils leur ont fait, ce qu'ils nous ont fait car lorsqu'on touche à un sorcier, on touche à toute la communauté. Le seigneur des Ténèbres va rétablir cette injustice."

Malfoy se tourna vers moi et me prit par le bras.

"Evans, tu sais tout cela. Tu sais tout ce que les moldus nous ont fait subir! Tu es la descendante de l'un d'entre eux! REGARDE-MOI DANS LES YEUX! ET DIS-MOI, OSE ME DIRE QUE LES MOLDUS SONT PACIFISTES! LA VRAIE RACE DOIT SORTIR DE L'OMBRE ET VENGER SES ANCÊTRES!"

J'étais pétrifiée. C'était clair, il me faisait crever de trouille. Et son discours était au moins aussi prenant que le mien. Combien de serpentards avions nous conquis respectivement? Me tenant toujours par le bras, il me traîna à travers la foule et m'emmena dans le labyrinthe des cachots. Je n'aimais pas ça. Pas ça du tout... Mais dans quoi m'étais-je une fois de plus embarquée?

"L'Histoire, petite sang-de-bourbe, c'est mon rayon. Grâce à ma famille, j'ai quelques traces qui subsistent du Moyen-Age et deux-trois petites choses à te montrer, tu vas grandement apprécier."

Moi, curieusement, je me disais plutôt le contraire.

***

Des visages hurlant de douleur. Des centaines de sorcières hurlant sur la place publique. Un bourreau abattant coup sur coup un bâton de fer sur un corps déjà démembré. Des cages remplies de sorcières d'autrefois, attendant le sentence. Un bûcher où l'on pouvait observer une fille de mon âge, le visage sillonnée de larmes, muette de peur au moment même où un moldu mettait feu au bois. La mobilité des personnages sur le papier n'en donnait que plus de réalisme.  
Des dizaines et des dizaines de clichés où l'on répertoriait les différentes mesures prises contre les sorcières. A l'époque, l'appareil photo était en circulation depuis peu de temps chez les sorciers et déjà, les témoignages-photos s'accumulaient chez les quelques familles de survivants, assez riches et reconnues pour ne pas se faire arrêter par l'ordre religieux.  
Je ne pouvais pas m'en détacher. Ces photos m'obsédaient. Bien-sûr, ça faisait déjà longtemps que j'étais au courant pour la chasse au sorcière mais jamais on ne laissait de pareille trace dans les livres du fantômatique professeur Binns.  
La cruauté par la cruauté. L'esprit peu ouvert des moldus de l'époque allait se payer cher. Très cher.

"Maintenant, je vais te montrer d'autres images...Disons plus récentes."

Malfoy tira un coffre qui se trouvait au fin fond d'une malle à plusieurs serrures. Il l'ouvrit sur ses genoux et se leva, quelques clichés dans la main droite, un appareil photo dans la main gauche.  
En quelques secondes, il fixa toutes les photos du coffre sur le mur.  
Je n'en croyais pas mes yeux. Malgré moi, mes joues se trouvèrent mouillées de larmes.  
Je reconnus sur les clichés quelques sorciers.  
Torturés.  
Soumis à l'endoloris.  
A l'imperium.  
Couverts de sang.  
Mais les meurtres et agressions étaient trop nombreux. Il y avait dix fois, cent fois trop de photos. On n'avait pas répertorié autant de sorciers morts ou torturés dans la Gazette. C'est là que je compris.  
Des moldus. Et des sang-mêlés. Des "traîtres à leur sang".

"L'heure de la vengeance a sonné, Evans. Avant, les sorciers. Maintenant, les moldus et leurs copains. Ce n'est que justice. Ah, et au cas où tu te poserais la question, la photographie est un de mes passe-temps favoris. Mon père m'emmène lors de ses interventions pendant les vacances. Tu sais qu'en juillet, on va enfin me poser la marque?"

Malfoy.  
Un monstre.  
Je secouai la tête, comme si je voulais oublier ces photos mais en réalité, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de les détailler une par une.  
Soudain je me figeai.  
Mon salon. La commode de tante Annabelle et le vase acheté en Espagne. Quand j'avais neuf ans. Le tapis couvert de sang. Mon père convulsionné. Ma mère ayant encore quelques spasmes. Et de temps à autre, une baguette rentrait dans le cadre et effectuait un mouvement et mes parents criaient. Criaient. Criaient.

"Ils n'ont eu que ce qu'ils méritaient Evans. Ce sont leurs descendants."

Il me regarda et me chuchota dans le creux de l'oreille:

"Et toi aussi."

***

"Endoloris!"

Je criais. Je perdais toute notion du temps.  
Je criais encore.

"Impedimenta! Endoloris!"

La brume envahit mon esprit mais mon cerveau était bien décidé à résister à l'attaque.

"Sectumsempra!"

Je me mis à me vider de mon sang, dans un couloir loin des serpentards, loin de la pièce de Malfoy, là où il rangeait tous ses clichés, loin de la salle des gryffondor.  
Et là, alleluia! Des voix! Des cris.

« Si tu me balances à qui que ce soit... On se chargera de toi. Définitivement. »

Malfoy s'en alla et me laissa gorger de mon sang le tapis voisin, non sans prendre une photographie avant de fuir.

"Là, je la vois! Y a son nom! Elle ne doit pas être loin! Cherche Patmol! Sens! Cherche!"

La touffe de cheveux noirs jais de Potter apparut au bout du couloir, accompagnée d'un je-ne-sais-quoi noir qui reniflait par terre.

"Lily, je suis là, c'est bon, on va s'occuper de toi."

C'est là que mon ciboulot décida de me fausser compagnie et le noir se fit soudain dans ma tête.


End file.
